


We'll Live Forever

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black gets temporarily demoted for not registering as an Animagus. In his new job position he meets Remus Lupin, a werewolf trying to work himself up the job hierarchy ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Live Forever

1.

Remus Lupin was sorting out his paperwork when he heard voices down the hall. Coming his way. He sighed inadvertently, knowing what was to come.

“Are they fucking _serious_? Just because of _that_ , they’re putting me down _here_?” Remus could hear the man smack his fist into his palm in frustration. _Great_.

“You got yourself into this, Black,” the other man said. He sounded annoyed.

_Black?_

_That Black?_

“I –“ The man that must be Black cut himself off with a growl. “Fucking bloody _hell_! What am I supposed to do now?”

“We’ve been through this, Sirius,” the other man said through what sounded like gritted teeth. “Don’t make me repeat it for you. You’re not a fucking child, so stop behaving like one!”

_Yep, it was That Black._

“I’m sorry, James,” Sirius Black sighed. “I _know_. I just wish they hadn’t found out to begin with...”

“Or, you know, that you hadn’t done it to begin with,” James said sourly. “You’ve only got yourself to blame, my friend.”

The voices were now right outside his office and Remus turned his attention back to the paperwork, pretending he hadn’t been listening. He skimmed over the file he was sitting with and was just about to complete. It had the name of Sirius Black scribbled on the front.

“And what about _you_?” Sirius Black hissed in a low and angry whisper. “I’m not the only one –“

“ _Shut up!_ Don’t you fucking ruin it for me too, you blatantly stupid idiot!” James whispered angrily. “I’m going to do this _right_ , so shut your fucking mouth for once!”

There was an uncomfortable silence out there in the hallway, extending all the way into the office. Remus realised he’d been listening far too silently and so he quickly signed the file, closed it and sent it flying to the pile of ‘confirmed’ papers with a whooshing sound. The men in the hallway still didn’t speak to each other, but the man Remus thought must be James opened his office door. Remus recognised him now as James Potter, even though he couldn’t say he’d ever exchanged more than two words with the man.

“I’m sorry,” said Sirius Black.

“Good day Lupin,” James said with a little nod towards Remus and showed Sirius Black in. “I’ll see you later, Black. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Sirius Black walked in without a word. Remus stood up to greet him.

“Remus Lupin,” he said, hand extended. Sirius Black looked at it half suspiciously, then gave it a firm shake.

“Sirius Black.”

He turned to say something to James only to find that he had already left. “Great,” he muttered under his breath, turning to face Remus again.

“This is your desk,” Remus said, pointing at the only other desk in the room. It looked painfully empty and sterile, compared to Lupin’s own desk which was covered in writing utensils and parchment, albeit sorted nicely into stacks, as well as several personal items. Much to Black’s surprise, Lupin even had a few framed posters of sport teams, Muggle and wizard, on the wall right above his desk.

“What’s Manchester United?” Black blurted out, looking at the unmoving red and gold poster.

“A football team. Muggle sport,” Remus said, allowing himself a little smile. “So, have you been briefed on what kind of work you’re supposed to do here?”

“They said you’d fill me in,” Black answered, still looking at the poster. “What do they do in football?”

“Two teams of eleven players each kick a ball around on a field for ninety minutes and try to score as many goals as possible. It’s quite fun.” Remus picked up a pile of papers from his desk and carried them over to Black’s desk.

“Isn’t that a bit weird?” Black asked, eyeing the papers warily. No matter what he was going to do to that pile, he was sure it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Not if you ask in the Muggle world. In fact, I’m sure that if you ask them about Quidditch, they’ll think you’re nuts.”

“Oh...yeah, of course.” Black straightened himself up.

_If he behaves, I should take him to the pub to watch a game one day. See how well he does...I’m sure it would be entertaining._

“My job here is to proofread all cases,” Remus started explaining. “Every time there’s been a case and a trial, the file lands on my desk. What I do is to check that all the procedures follow the book. It’s not always simple as many wizards don’t have a bloody clue how to write those reports or pages are missing and whatnot. You’ll quickly learn whose files you’ll love and whose you’ll hate. The law is in those books.”

Remus pointed at the wall behind him. Every inch of the wall was covered in shelves and the shelves in turn were covered in tomes. Each was numbered and labelled and the whole thing was sorted into the neatest order.

“Uh...”

“Yes,” Remus said. “It’s quite simple when it comes down to it, but it’s a lot of work.”

“So...you had to go through my case?” Black asked, frowning slightly.

“Yes. As I said, everything goes through me.”

“How come they trust _you_ to do this kind of work?” he asked, realising only a little too late that this was perhaps _not_ what you should ask a _werewolf_.

 _Okay, maybe I_ won’t _take him out to see a game._

“Why should they not?” Remus asked sharply.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Black answered hurriedly. “It’s none of my business –“

“No, tell me. Why should they not?” Remus insisted, staring hard at Sirius Black, who was quite sure he’d pee his pants soon. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence to have an angry werewolf stare at you.

“Because...because you’re a werewolf?” Black said lamely.

“For your information, _Sirius_ , I’m human,” Remus said angrily. “The difference between you and me is that _you_ control when you turn into an animal, _I_ do not.”

“It’s _Black_ ,” Sirius Black snapped and turned his back on him, giving his desk an angry look. He sat down and started going through the pile of paperwork, with a bitter taste of defeat and shame on his tongue.

 

 

They worked in silence except for the few times when Sirius met a dead end with his paperwork and absolutely had to ask Remus what he was supposed to do with this or that problem. By evening the stack of unfinished paperwork was no smaller than in the morning, as new folders kept piling up all through the day.

“Do you _ever_ get done with everything?” Sirius asked incredulously as three thick folders flew inside and landed on his desk.

“No,” Remus answered, frowning as a little note landed on his desk. He read it and then crumpled the note and threw it at the rubbish bin. He missed the target. “It goes faster when I’ve got an assistant.” He looked at the clock and shoved his paperwork aside to open a drawer and pull out another few rolls of parchment that Sirius was quite sure didn’t have anything to do with his actual work.

“What’s that?”

“Drafts.”

“For what?”

Remus looked at him. “Drafts for legislation,” he snapped.

Sirius instantly decided he valued his life very much and turned back to his pile, only to find it had been added to. “Hooray,” he muttered and set to work. He glanced at Lupin every now and then, hoping he would soon be released from his duties, but Lupin was scribbling and striking out and scribbling intently, looking like he would rip out the throat of the next person to speak to him.

“I’m done for today,” Lupin suddenly said and stood up, filing away the scrolls. “See you tomorrow. Don’t be late.” He slammed the drawer shut, grabbed his cloak and walked out before Sirius could say something.

“Oh-kay...” he said, getting up to look out the door, seeing Lupin turn a corner and out of sight. He looked back at the office, deciding if Lupin was off, then he was too – when he saw the crumpled note on the floor. He took a step towards it, then hesitated. _I’m just putting it into the bin_ , he told himself. _It wouldn’t be my fault if I accidentally caught a glimpse of what’s inside, would it?_ He picked the note up and smoothed it out.

_Remus_

_We need to talk. Meet me tonight at our usual place? I’m sorry._

_W._

Sirius crumpled the note and dropped it into the bin without a word. He tidied his desk and gathered up his stuff, then left.

“Hey, Black!”

Sirius turned his head to see who was talking to him. “Peter.” He smiled. “Bet you want gossip, eh?”

“Not this time, Black. We’re throwing together a betting pool. Want to join in?” Peter said, pointing with his thumb at the tea room behind him.

“I’ve never got anything out of it, Peter.” Sirius shook his head in amusement. “Not this time.”

“Sure? The odds are pretty good. Depending on what you bet on, of course...”

“What is it this time?” Sirius asked, following him into the room, deciding he could just as well stay for a bit of chat before he went home.

“When Lupin is getting ditched. It’s been about ten days so ditching day is round the corner. Worley’s on Wednesday, Corbett’s on Monday –“

“Today,” Sirius said, surprising himself and everyone else in the room. “I’ll throw my money in on today. How big’s the pool?”

“Do you know something we don’t?” Peter asked. “You’re working in Lupin’s office now, aren’t you?”

“And so what if I am?” Sirius snapped. “It’s only temporarily.”

“Someone’s pissed off,” Peter grinned. “No seriously. Do you know something we don’t?”

“No,” Sirius lied, thinking about the note. “It’s just a feeling.” He shrugged and got out his money pouch. “So?”

“A Galleon.” Peter held out a jar full of coins.

“Who’s he dating anyway?” Sirius asked, holding out a Galleon.

“Some bloke called Willoughby,” Peter answered. Sirius dropped the Galleon into the jar.

 

*

 

2.

Sirius Black was well on time on the job the morning after, arriving just a minute before eight. Remus Lupin, however, was nowhere in sight. Sirius sat down behind his desk and started working reluctantly. By the time he had been through one big folder and two smaller ones, Lupin showed up.

“Morning,” Sirius said, without looking up, one finger on a paragraph in a tome, the other on an almost unreadable line in the case, as he compared them and tried to figure out whether it was a pass. “Someone should ban this,” he muttered and moved on to the next section.

“And that is exactly what I’m working on,” Lupin said tiredly, taking his place behind the desk.

“Huh?” Sirius looked up. “What did you say?”

“I’m drafting legislation that pretty much renders this job redundant,” he said. “First I managed to pass legislation about the cases themselves, in an attempt to get a uniform system in which they should be submitted, to make this job easier. Now I’m trying to work out something so that only the criminal cases need to come down here. I get all sorts of cases and most of them don’t _need_ proofreading. There’s a lot of work here that is completely useless.”

“That’s... pretty cool, I guess.” Sirius signed the folder and sent it over to the ‘confirmed’ pile. “Why do you bother?”

“Ambition. I don’t want to be stuck here forever. I want a position higher up, drafting legislation that makes sense.” Lupin picked a tome from the shelf. “There’s hardly anyone that knows the law better than me. I want to take part in developing it.”

Sirius nodded and watched as Lupin sat back down in front of his desk. He noticed that Lupin looked a bit haggard and rushed.

“You look tired.”

“Didn’t get much sleep. It’s nothing to worry about, Black.”

 

 

Remus Lupin was in an awful mood, so come lunch time, Sirius Black made it to the tea room for a bit of chat with people that weren’t in awful moods. Or werewolves in awful moods.

“We’ve been waiting for you to show your ass around here,” Peter said as Sirius showed up. “Guess who won the pot.”

“I don’t know.” Sirius shrugged and got himself a coffee. “What pot?”

“And this is supposed to be the genius Black.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Lupin got dumped last night. The money’s yours.” He handed over the jar of coins. “That’s a first, eh?”

“Yes, that’s a first,” Sirius said, his stomach churning. So what if he’d made a little money out of Lupin? It wasn’t as if he’d done it deliberately. _No, you just snooped in his personal affairs and the information turned out useful, that’s all._ He emptied the jar into his money pouch, which instantly got much heavier. _No, that is not your conscience getting heavier. Don’t be silly._ “Suppose that means drinks on me tonight,” he said and smiled.

“Sirius Black is giving a round? That I cannot miss,” a grinning James Potter said as he walked in through the door.

“Shut up,” Sirius said and slapped him over the back of his head. “I do give rounds when it’s my turn.”

“Mmmh, but it’s been a while since you wanted to go out with us. Where are we going tonight?”

“Same place as usual?” Sirius finished his coffee and put the mug away. “Unless you’ve got a new fancy place in your pocket?”

“I do actually...” James shrugged sheepishly. “Ever heard of La Petite Witch?”

“What – are you serious? I’ve never -”

“There’s nice girls in there!” James said pleadingly. “Please?”

“Who are you chasing this time?” Sirius asked.

“No one,” James answered a little hurriedly. Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I’m not telling you this time. Last time you scared her off.”

“Really.” Sirius stated, looking his friend in the eye. “All right. We’ll go.” He turned to the others. “What he said, if you want a free beer tonight. See you later.” Sirius made to leave.

“Why don’t you ask your new werewolf friend to come along?” The suggestion made the better part of the room burst into laughter and Sirius turned around to see who’d said it. It was someone he didn’t know well, a big bloke with the name of Sedgwick.

“You know, maybe I will,” Sirius said politely, much to the man’s surprise. The laughter died out. “Though whether he wants to grace the air around your person with his presence or not, I cannot tell. See you guys later.” He smiled and turned on his heel.

A few seconds later he heard someone coming after him hurriedly. “Sirius, what was that about?” James asked. “Are you really going to invite him along?”

“Why not?” Sirius countered. “Should teach guys like Sedgwick to use their brains before their tongues, shouldn’t it?”

“Since when do you care?”

“He annoyed me, that’s all.” Sirius shrugged.

“Enough that you want to invite a werewolf out for drinks?”

“Lupin’s okay, James.” Sirius hesitated. “I think he could do with the distraction. He got dumped last night and he’s not exactly been the most jolly of people today. It might cheer him up, right?”

James gave him an unconvinced look. “I don’t believe –“

“James. _I_ am the one that has to deal with him the next couple of weeks. I’d prefer it if my werewolf boss weren’t in a foul mood, okay?” Sirius pointed out. “I’m going back to work. See you tonight.”

“See you tonight,” James said and left, shaking his head.

Sirius walked back to Lupin’s office, wondering whether it had been a good idea at all... “Hey,” Sirius said as he entered. “I heard about you getting ditched last night. I’m sorry.”

Lupin’s head shot up. “Why would you be?”

“You seem like a nice bloke,” Sirius answered and sat down. Lupin nodded slowly and looked back at his paperwork.

“How come you know?” he asked after a little while. Sirius didn’t look up.

“Gossip.” Sirius’ cheeks heated a little. “Someone mentioned it.”

 

 

“So, Black. What are _your_ ambitions that I without doubt suspect you think are completely ruined because you’ve got to serve time down here?” Lupin asked shortly before closing time.

Sirius looked up; glad to see Lupin had worn off most of his bad mood. “It’s Sirius, actually...” he trailed off, considering his answer. _Ruined? I fucking hope not._ “I want to be an Auror. I finished my Magical Law Enforcement training eight months ago and I’m doing...was doing the required two years of field work before I can start Auror training.” He paused. “At this rate James will finish before me and he’ll never let me live it down.”

 “It’s only six weeks.” Lupin smiled. “So, Auror? That’s a surprise.” He closed the folder he was working on and signed it. “I’d have thought you’d wanted a position in the Department of Experimental Magic.”

“Uh...” Sirius shrugged embarrassedly. “You mean...the reason why I’m here?” Lupin didn’t answer. Sirius sighed. “I just think there are a lot of unexplored areas in Transgenic Auto-Transfiguration,” he muttered. “I didn’t register because I was exploring what I could do with it and then I was going to present my case for the Department once I’d done something awesome...it’s...a hobby, I guess.”

“And did you find out something awesome?”

“I – yes.” Sirius said. “I’ll resume work as soon as possible. I...I think I’m on to something good here. I can’t let it slip.”

“Even if it might cost you the Auror job?” Lupin asked, a flash of interest sparking up in his eye.

“I’m hoping that won’t be the cost,” Sirius said quietly.

“Life is full of surprises.”

“I guess it is.” Sirius returned to his current case and sighed as he realised he had no idea where to find the paragraph in question. “Lupin, where –“

“Remus,” Lupin cut off. “And now let me show you something cool.” He stood up and walked over to Sirius’ desk. “I invented a handy little spell that does half the work for you. Don’t kiss and tell.”

“I _never_ kiss and tell,” Sirius grinned and winked at Remus. “Show me.”

Remus gave him a funny look, but he demonstrated the spell for him. Sirius watched in astonishment as he highlighted the text on the parchment with his wand, said a few words and a tome came flying and opened itself in front of him on the right page, the paragraph highlighted.

“That _is_ cool,” Sirius said, sitting right up in his seat. “Show me again.” Remus demonstrated once more. It took Sirius two tries to get the spell right. “Now I understand better why you got through your pile faster than me,” Sirius commented. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Lupin said and walked back to his own desk. “We’re done for today.”

“Hey, Remus,” Sirius called out. “James and I and the guys are going out tonight. Want to join us? First round is entirely on me.”

Remus stiffened and looked back at Sirius with a furrowed brow. “I’m not sure if I really should –“

“Why not? You’re a good guy.” Sirius stood up and started tidying his desk. Remus looked at him, trying to work out whether he was sincere or not.

“Where?” he eventually asked.

“Some placed called La Petite Witch,” Sirius said, face scrunched up. Remus’ eyebrow skyrocketed. “Hey! Complain to James about the location, not me!” Sirius protested, hands up in mock defence. “He’s chasing some girl and I just bet you he’ll be off talking to her before the night is half gone, leaving us blokes looking like idiots in some fancy pancy place.”

Remus smiled. “I reckon that could be some kind of fun.”

 

 

Sirius Black wasn’t at all sure whether Remus Lupin was going to show up or not and he was trying really hard not to strangle his best friend. La Petite Witch turned out to be the girliest sparkliest place he’d ever set foot in.

“Really, James? _Really_?” Sirius asked for the third time. “You must be fucking desperate! This is the gayest place I’ve ever –“

“Shut up Sirius,” James muttered. “I didn’t know it was _this_ bad. Is she here yet?”

“I don’t know, for fuck’s sake! I don’t know who she is, as you still won’t tell me!” Sirius looked around sourly. “I swear this place is gayer than my dick.”

“That’s an interesting assertion,” Remus Lupin said, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “No need to elaborate.”

“Remus!” Sirius grinned, relief evident in his voice. “Classy suit. Glad you could come. Sit down and I’ll get you a drink. What do you want?”

“Uh, thanks – a butterbeer would be nice, thank you.” Remus straightened his tie somewhat confusedly and sat down and leaned over the table to greet James. “Hello Potter.”

“James,” he said and shook his hand. “Sorry about the... eh...” he made a despondent all including wave.

“I’ve seen worse,” Remus admitted. “What’s up with _him_? I could have sworn he’s not overly fond of my company...”

“Sirius?” James shrugged. “That’s what he’s like. Wants to be everybody’s friend.”

_And is a bit of a flirt too, apparently._

Sirius returned with two butterbeers. He set one down in front of Remus as he sat down. “You don’t get one, James. Not for taking us to this place.”

“I know, this unbelievably horrible gay place,” James muttered sarcastically. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

 “Ohh, here we go, the rest of the gang have shown up. They don’t look very  pleased, James.” Sirius waved three newcomers over to the table. Remus recognised two of them. “No one else coming?”

“No, just us this time,” Peter said. “This is the last time we accompany you on your chick hunt, Potter.” Worley and Corbett agreed noisily. Each shook hands with Lupin politely, and Sirius got up once more to get everyone drinks.

 

 

As Sirius predicted, James was off talking to his latest crush before half the night had passed. By that time the guys had moved on to Firewhiskey, with the result that Sirius’ flirting with almost everyone around the table but especially Remus increased remarkably and Peter passed out. Worley and Corbett offered to take him home, and so Sirius and Remus were the only ones left, as James had already left with his new crush.

“So,” Sirius said, watching the guys drag Peter between them out of the door. “Want another Firewhiskey, or should we move to a different place that doesn’t overpower our manliness and have another Firewhiskey?”

“I’m thinking about heading home,” Remus said quietly and stood up. Sirius turned to look at him, discovering that where Remus’ head had been a few seconds earlier, was now his crotch. He swallowed and drew in a deep breath before he looked up.

_Yes, there’s a dick in there Sirius. Genius you are._

“Are you sure?” he asked, scrambling out of his seat and doing everything in his might not to look down at his crotch again. “I know this really nice place we could go to...” Sirius rambled, resting a hand on Remus’ shoulder in what he hoped was confidence.

“Sirius...” Remus sighed regretfully. “I can’t. I need to go to work early tomorrow. I really should head home.”

“Why early?” Sirius asked, keeping his hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“I’ve got to leave work early. Full moon tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Remus said, looking at him irritably. “You forgot about that, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Sirius admitted, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks, but he held his gaze, intrigued. “What is it like?”

Remus Lupin could not remember the last time he had been asked that question, but he was fairly sure that he had never been asked that very question by someone as attractive as Sirius Black was right in that moment with his black hair hanging down in his eyes and his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Sirius,” Remus said as firmly as he could, brushing Sirius’ hand off his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And then he vanished, leaving Sirius alone in the gayest bar he’d ever been in.

 _I can’t believe he fucking Disapparated on me_ , he thought to himself and Apparated home. The moment he appeared in the entrance hall of his house, he fell against the wall.

_Note to self: Never Apparate after more than four Firewhiskeys._

Sirius groaned, pushing himself off the wall, and made it upstairs to his bedroom where he stumbled out of his clothes. “Fuck,” he muttered, nearly falling over as he fought to get his trousers off. He made it into bed eventually, stark naked, and put his wand on the bedside table. _Didn’t he know I was flirting with him most of the night?_ he wondered to himself, _or did he just ignore it?_

“Maybe you should leave the man alone, Sirius,” he said aloud. _Yeah, maybe, but that doesn’t change the fact I’d really like to do him. Like really._ Sirius sighed, wrapping his hand around his semi-swollen cock and giving it a few tugs. _I wonder what he looks like naked..._ Sirius closed his eyes, giving free rein to his imaginations.

 

*

 

3.

Remus Lupin was very tired and very tense. He’d also already been at work for two hours despite the fact that it was only eight in the morning. He sighed and unkinked his shoulders, then bent over his work once more.

“Morning.” Lupin looked up to see Sirius had arrived, clutching a large take away coffee and looking like he’d fallen out of bed and into the shower and rolled on the floor to get dressed while still asleep. His hair was still wet and clung to his forehead.

“Morning,” Remus said. “You look like shit.”

_Albeit in a really hot way..._

“So do you,” Sirius replied and took a large sip of his coffee before he set it down on his desk, groaning inside at the growing stack of paperwork awaiting him. “Do I have to stay after you’ve left today?”

The unhappy look on Sirius’ face nearly melted Remus’ heart. “Officially, yes,” he said. “Technically, you can do whatever you want.”

“Really?” Sirius’ face lit up. “Thank you. You’re the _best_.”

“If you say...” Remus shrugged sheepishly. “You’re welcome. Suppose it’s the least I can do – no one that ever was sent down to work with me has enjoyed it.”

“That I completely understand,” Sirius huffed and sat down, picking up a file. “It’s not exactly the most exciting line of work, is it?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “That’s not exactly what I meant, Sirius.” Sirius leaned back in his chair, looking at him speculatively.

“No. You meant...your furry little problem, didn’t you?” Sirius asked casually. Remus was speechless. “No really? Wasn’t that it?” Sirius pushed.

_Furry little problem? Now I have heard it all..._

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” Remus said slowly. “They all come in here and cower in fear lest I spontaneously sprout fangs and eat them.” Remus rubbed his forehead. “When the full moon approaches, they mysteriously contract some serious illness so that they cannot make it to work.”

“I see,” Sirius said.

“Yes.” Both men returned to the stacks of paperwork on their desks and worked in silence. “How come _you_ aren’t at home nursing your hangover and pretending to be deadly sick?” Remus asked after a while.

“You see,” Sirius said, looking up, a little mischievous smile on his lips. “I’m sure you won’t eat my pretty face.” He shrugged carelessly. “I have nothing to fear.”

 _No, I wouldn’t eat your pretty face_.

Remus returned to his work, but his mind wasn’t in it. _I suppose that would be the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had._ He glanced at Sirius from time to time, in secret wonder and speculation. He was attractive, no doubt about that, but his attitude puzzled him.

He’d been staring at Sirius’ neck when said man stretched and stood up, yawning. “I think I’ll go get –“ Sirius froze, having turned to face Remus. “Are you all right? You look like _shite_ , and that’s me being friendly.”

“I’m fine,” Remus said dismissively. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure? I’m going to get some hangover lunch. Do you want something? You’re the palest I’ve ever seen someone that wasn’t a corpse,” Sirius said, resting a hand on Remus’ shoulder and looking at him intently. “Look, you’re really not that well –“

“I _know_ I’m not well,” Remus muttered. “Don’t break your head with it, Sirius. It’s just my _furry little problem_.” He clenched his teeth, avoiding Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius stared at him, not removing himself. “You’re scared,” he eventually said, causing Remus’ head to snap up. In Remus’ eyes he saw not only the fear he’d detected, but also immense disbelief. Sirius summoned his chair and sat down right next to him, leaning close, hand still on his shoulder. “You never answered my question last night,” he said softly. “What is it like?”

Remus drew in a shaky breath. “Painful.” He straightened up on his chair and fixed his impeccable robes. “Turning into a monster isn’t exactly a picnic.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you something? Even water?”

“Yes. I’m nauseous enough as it is,” Remus answered. “But thank you.”

Sirius patted his shoulder and stood up. “All right. You won’t spontaneously turn into a bloodthirsty wolf while I’m gone, are you?” he asked good-humouredly. “Wouldn’t want to risk my face here.”

Remus pulled a face. “Not for another good couple of hours.” He waved Sirius off, who eventually dragged his ass out of the office and went looking for food.

He managed to charm the witch in the canteen to make him eggs and bacon and brought it down to the tea room, hoping to find James there. However, he was not that lucky.

“Sirius! You in?” Peter asked as soon as Sirius entered the room.

“Huh?”

“How long is James’ girl going to last this time?”

“A week tops,” Sirius said, honestly not caring at all and throwing Peter a Galleon for the pool. He ate in silence, not paying much attention to the chatter around him and only talking when spoken to.

“What’s up?” Peter asked eventually, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts. “You look worried.”

“Just thinking,” he replied. “It’s a full moon tonight and the poor bloke is having a hard time of it. He looks sicker than a corpse.” The whole room fell silent as everyone turned their heads to stare at him, some in shock, others in contempt and others in amusement.

 “How can you be worried about a _werewolf,_ Black?” the guy called Sedgwick called out. “Next thing you’ll be nursing trolls with Spattergroit.”

“He’s a _human being_ , Sedgwick, and won’t be a werewolf for another couple of hours. You think undergoing a painful transformation to an animal would be his favourite pastime? You disgust me,” Sirius scowled and threw the remnants of his lunch into the nearest bin. “Have a nice day.”

_Bloody prick._

Sirius was still infuriated when he made it back to the office; his eyes turned a steely shade of gray, his cheeks flushed with anger and his jaw firmly set.

 _And that was the moment Remus Lupin fell for Sirius Black_ , Remus thought to himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing of importance,” Sirius muttered, still angry. “I just met a dumbass that really made my blood boil.”

Remus nodded and turned towards his desk slowly. “We’ve got a few of them around.”

“Yeah.” Sirius scribbled furiously on his file and sent it flying to the ‘confirmed’ pile with such violence it nearly came apart. “I’ll worry about whoever the fuck I want,” Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus watched him for a few minutes, amused and enthralled and curious.

“I’ll be going home now,” Remus said eventually and got up, looking paler than ever. “I can’t get any work done anymore. I’ll see you on Monday, Sirius.” Remus extended his hand towards him. “Good weekend.” Sirius nodded and got up to shake his hand.

“You, Remus,” he said suddenly. “Better stay clear of Sedgwick. He’s just the type that would love to take a guy like you down out of sheer malice.”

 

 

“Hey Sirius!” James said and poked his head into Lupin’s office, looking around briefly. Sirius was tidying his desk and Lupin was nowhere in sight. “Where’s Remus?”

“Went home a couple of hours ago,” Sirius answered and threw a stack of blotting paper into the garbage bin. “He didn’t feel very well.”

“I heard the gossip.”

“What gossip?” Sirius asked evasively and grabbed his robes. James rolled his eyes at him.

“Come on. They were all over the place. Apparently you’d done a fantastic job of defending _the werewolf_. People think you’re nuts.”

“You know me, James. Am I nuts?” Sirius halted right in front of him, looking him into the eye defiantly.

James shook his head. “No, you’re not nuts.”

“Then what’s the deal?”

“Nothing, I guess.” James shrugged, then gave his friend a smile. “Except maybe that I’m glad you did what you did. You may have a mind of your own, Sirius, but your heart’s in the right place.”

“Yeah right,” Sirius snorted, in an attempt to play it down. “Because my favourite thing to do is to piss of people bigger than me on behalf of...of...” He shrugged. “Remus is a good guy. You know that.”

“I know that.” James said and hooked an arm around his shoulders. “It’s Friday. Join me for drinks?”

“We should really get working on _the project_ again, you know,” Sirius protested. “Are you meeting up with your crush?”

“Yeahhh...she said she’d bring a friend. When was the last time you got laid, Sirius? You work too much.” James prodded him. “Come with me.”

_Does last night count? Probably not._

“I’ll come with you,” Sirius agreed half heartedly.

 

 

“What?” Sirius asked confusedly and the blonde he was conversing with rolled her eyes. Not for the first time that evening. “What did you say?”

“I asked what you thought of Gwen Gordan in the ‘Two Hippogriffs and a Kneazle’ musical,” she said and Sirius blinked, wondering how on earth he had agreed to ever having seen that musical and how they had gotten into that topic to begin with. He looked to James for help, but his friend was in deep conversation with a redhead whose name Sirius had already forgotten.

“Errhh...”

The blonde sighed. “You’ve spent the entire evening in your own world. If you’re not interested in talking to me, just say so and we can end this farce,” she said pointedly.

Sirius at first didn’t know what to say, but then he sent her a grateful look. _Please let me go home now._ “It’s not you, honest. I’m thinking about my friend...” he trailed off. “He’s ill.”

“You’re worried,” she said, her features softening. All of a sudden she showed a lot more interest in him than she had previously done.

_I wish women would stop doing that. Show the least sign of concern for something and they’ll eat you with their eyes._

“Yes,” Sirius answered. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. I just can’t help wondering...”

“Oh, baby, I’m sure everything will be all right,” she cooed, leaning closer. “Do you want my company?”

_On the other hand, it’s the perfect way to make them shut up and take their pants off._

“Would you?” he asked, feigning misery. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I would appreciate it a lot...”

“But of course, honey!” she fussed.

Sirius smiled and reached over to tap his friend on the shoulder. “I’m off. See you later.” James winked and Sirius got up, taking the blonde’s hand. _Too bad I forgot her name._ “Let’s go.” He took her outside and then Apparated them straight to his house.

“Is this your house?” She asked, walking into the living room and looking around, touching everything on her way carelessly.

 _Obviously it is_ , Sirius thought, sighing inwardly. “Want to see the bedroom?” he asked innocently. The blonde turned to look at him, dirty smile on her face.

Less than three minutes later Sirius was fucking a screaming blonde into his mattress.

_Scratch that about shutting them up._

He slapped a hand over her mouth, effectively quietening her down and making her turn wilder underneath him, her fingers clawing at his back and arms. He closed his eyes, thrusting into her and willing her to come so he could get his release sooner rather than later. She screamed into his palm, scratching his back and Sirius bit his lip, urging her on, almost gasping in relief when she tensed under him and bit into his palm. He pinned her down, riding her until his orgasm washed over him. The blonde purred happily, pulling him down to rest with her, but Sirius crawled off her and scrambled out of bed, picking his wand up on the way.

“Where are you -” she paused, frowning as he went into the bathroom. She got up and followed him, finding him standing in front of the mirror and healing the scratches she’d given him. “What –“

“I don’t want random people’s scratch marks on my skin,” Sirius said, pointing his wand at a particularly nasty looking one and healed it up neatly. Her confused face immediately scrunched up in fury.

“ _Random people_?” Do you even know my name?” she asked angrily. Sirius shrugged, continuing the healing process until he couldn’t find any more marks. “You fucking bastard!”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said, turning around. “I don’t remember. But thanks for the fuck.”

“Emily,” she retorted. “It’s Emily.” She strode back to the bedroom and gathered up her clothes. “Have a good life.”

“You too,” Sirius answered, as she Apparated away. _You could’ve been nicer to her, Sirius._ “Yeah, but she was really annoying,” he muttered to no one but himself. He flicked his wand at the bed and changed the sheets.

 

*

 

4.

Monday morning Sirius Black was almost frightened to see a very battered Remus Lupin call in for work. Sneaking up his neck was a fiery red scar and Sirius paled at the sight, imagining what the rest of him would look like.

“What happened to you?” Sirius blurted out before Remus had a chance to even say ‘good morning’. “That thing on your neck looks _nasty_.” He closed the distance between them, reaching out to touch, but Remus’ hand shot up to cover the scar.

“It’s nothing that doesn’t happen every four weeks,” Remus said awkwardly. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Sirius insisted. “Can I have a look at it?” He looked at Remus with questioning eyes and the latter eventually removed his hand for Sirius to see.

“You can’t heal it. Werewolf wounds are cursed; they don’t heal like normal wounds,” he mumbled, cheeks turning red.

“Suppose that answers my next question,” Sirius said softly, unbuttoning the first button in his shirt in order to peel it back a bit. The scar stretched further than he could see. He ran a finger over it, wondering whether he was making it up or whether the scar was actually hot to his touch. “You do this to yourself?”

“I’ve got no one else to lash myself at,” he said so quietly Sirius almost didn’t hear. Sirius’ breath was hot on his skin and he found it hard to stay composed. _Too close, Black..._

Sirius found the colouring in Remus’ cheeks highly interesting and even more so that his breathing had changed; it was a bit faster now and Remus was obviously not completely comfortable with having Sirius standing this close. _Suppose I should’ve been more obvious about the flirting last week_ , Sirius thought and decided to test his theory by stepping a little closer under the pretence of scrutinizing the scar. He grinned inwardly when he caught Remus in a shiver. _Ohhyes._

“Can’t do anything about the scar, you’re right,” Sirius said, lingering deliberately. _He smells really, really good, I must say._ He stepped back. They looked at each other, holding the gaze for slightly longer than was strictly necessary, and Remus wondered just how interested Sirius Black was.

“Told you,” he said, buttoning up his shirt and went over to his desk. Sirius nodded and went back to his own, accidentally knocking over an inkwell and cursing loudly as he fumbled with cleaning it up. “You, Sirius,” Remus suddenly said. “You asked about Manchester, didn’t you?”

“Yes?” Sirius looked up, slight frown on his face. He glanced at the unmoving poster on the wall. “Why?”

“They’re playing against Arsenal tonight. I’m going to the pub to watch the game,” he said. “Care to join me?”

“I – uh – what?” Sirius stumbled over the words as he tried to comprehend what Remus had said. “Are you asking me out?”

“Uh, yes,” Remus answered. “I’m asking you out.”

A huge grin spread over Sirius’ face. “In that case, yes. I’ll join you.”

_That’s a first, Sirius, getting asked out by your boss – a werewolf boss at that. A sexy werewolf boss._

“We’re going to O’Flanagan’s,” Remus then said, smiling back at Sirius. Sirius noticed the smile reached Remus’ eyes. “It’s a Muggle place, so you’ll have to dress in Muggle clothes. If you show up in these,” he pointed at Sirius’ very classy wizard robes, “they’ll think you’re a faggot and in the best case beat you up.”

“You know,” Sirius said,” I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date in a place where my life is at risk.”

 

 

“Sirius!” James poked his head into Remus’ office. “There you are.” He lifted a hand to greet Remus as he stepped inside, and threw an apple at Sirius, who caught it easily. “I was looking for you.” James took out a large bite of another, already half consumed, apple.

“Would I have been anywhere else?” Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk, throwing the apple into the air and catching it again.

“I only looked into the tea room,” James admitted. “You need to go out with me tonight. Lily insists on a double date again and-“

“No,” Sirius said, taking a bite out of the apple.

“ _Please_?”

“No,” Sirius repeated.

“Why not?”

“Because,” Sirius said, studying his apple before taking another bite, “I already have a date for tonight.”

“But... _You have a date?_ ” James spluttered. “Since when? You _never_ go-”

“Since today,” Sirius cut off. “And yes, I landed a date _all_ by myself. Without your help. Thank you very much for the faith in me, James. I find it touching.”

“I can’t believe it,” James said, shaking his head. “Out of all the days in the year you go off on a date of your own, it had to be today.”

“Why, yes.” Sirius shrugged. “By the way. Lily, is that the same girl as last time?”

“Yes, why?”

“That makes it...four days. Isn’t that a new record for you?” Sirius grinned. “You know they’ve got a betting pool on you up in the tea room. Three more days and the money is mine.”

“Very funny, Sirius,” James muttered. “I’m touched by your noble support. I’ll see you later.”

Sirius waited until James had left before turning to Remus. “Did you see that?” he grinned. “He completely forgot to ask who I’m going out with.”

“I noticed.” Remus was about to say something more, but Sirius held up a hand to silence him, pointing towards the door. The sound of James’ cursing could be heard from down somewhere in the hallway.

“That,” Sirius grinned, “was James realising that very fact.” He took his feet down from the desk. “Call me a shit friend if you like, but he loves me deep down. Tomorrow he’ll be right at my heels trying to find out.”

“Charming.” Remus nodded at the door thoughtfully. “What’s _he_ going to think about his best friend going out with a werewolf?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius shrugged and then something dawned on him and he frowned. “ _Oh_. I have to talk to James anyway...

“Why?”

“I don’t really have anything I could wear tonight...” Sirius said ruefully. “James has some Muggle clothes I could borrow.”

Remus chuckled. “It’s not _that_ important... Anything goes, really.” _I can’t believe he’d go to that length just for that silly thing..._

Sirius shot him a smile. “Perhaps, but it’s a date. I’ve got to look good.” He grinned. “I was just hoping I could avoid James’ teasing until tomorrow.”

_Boy, Sirius, you don’t know how good you already look._

They smiled at each other, Remus having tiny butterflies fluttering in his stomach and Sirius trying really hard not to break out into a big excited grin. _If he’s making an effort to look good, then I have to as well,_ Remus thought. _Shit._

 

 

Sirius hurried up to James’ office, praying he would still be there. “James?” He grinned in relief when James looked up in surprise at seeing Sirius burst into his office. “I need you to do me a favour.”

“Uh.” James frowned. “What sort of favour?”

“I need to borrow your nicest set of Muggle clothes for tonight.”

James froze in mid movement, staring at Sirius.

“I mean it,” Sirius pleaded.

“Am I right in assuming that you for some reason are going out in a Muggle place?” James eventually asked.

“Yes.”

James continued staring at him.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t ever done the same thing,” Sirius said. “It’s far easier to get laid in the Muggle world. The wand thing makes the girls crazy for you.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never _dated_ a Muggle before,” James pointed out. Sirius lips curled into a cheeky grin.

“Who said I’m going out with a Muggle? You’re getting your information from the wrong gossip channels, my friend.” Sirius smirked. “I have no doubts believing you’ve already spread the information that I’m going on a date tonight.”

James threw his hands up in defeat. “Okay. Whatever. Do I even _want_ to know?”

“Oh, I think you do. But you never answered my question – can I please please please _please_ borrow your nicest set of Muggle clothes?”

“Suppose you can.” James stood up. “You better be quick going through my wardrobe or I will strangle you to death for making me late on _my_ date.”

Sirius flung himself at him in a brotherly man-hug. “Thanks mate. You’re the _best_.”

“I better fucking be,” James muttered.

“Always.” Sirius patted his shoulder.

 

“Where exactly are you going?” James asked as Sirius made a face at the next shirt James showed him.

“A Muggle pub. We’re going to watch a football game...I think it was football.” Sirius pointed at a black shirt in James’ closet. “How about that one?”

“No, you’re not getting that one. You can’t wear stuff like that to the _pub_ , Sirius.” James shook his head. “And _no_ , you cannot get that either. Not even if it’s your favourite colour _and_ looks good with your eyes. _No_.”

“But James! I want to look _good_!” Sirius complained. “I look good in those clothes."

“Yes, but not to the pub. You’ll want to wear something casual...you can’t always look elegantly classy and get away with it.” James pulled out a pair of blue jeans with a worn look and threw them at Sirius. “Try these.” Then followed a belt, a white shirt and a pair of canvas shoes. “And that.”

“White?” Sirius stared at the shirt. “I don’t look good in white.”

“Bullshit. You look good in everything. Put it on.”

“But –“

“Put it on.” James gave him a firm look and pointed at the bathroom. Sirius glared back but complied at last and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes.

“I look ridiculous,” he muttered as he emerged. James rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt out of Sirius’ pants, then stepped back to give him a scrutinizing look. He wasn’t quite satisfied.

“Maybe you need something more...” he went back to the closet and found a dark blazer that he handed to Sirius. “Just a bit of class. Here, try this.”

Sirius put it on and looked at himself in the mirror, not convinced at all. “Seriously, James?” he groaned. “He won’t even look at me twice in these clothes!”

James quite literally facepalmed. “Sirius, for fuck’s sake. Why didn’t you tell me you were going on a gay date?”

Sirius shrugged. “Didn’t think it was important.”

“You are hopeless. Completely and utterly _hopeless_ ,” James said. “You dress differently to impress a woman than a man.”

“And this you know all about,” Sirius stated. He threw himself onto James bed and propped himself up on his elbows. “When did _you_ start dating men, James? That’s news to me.”

“I took a Muggle course in dressing to date.” James shrugged. “It covered everything.”

“Well then. What am I _then_ supposed to wear, my clever friend?”

James looked over at Sirius as he lay on his bed grinning, looking very casual and relaxed and, James had to admit, quite sexy. “Forget what I said. Even I’d do you in those clothes.” He sighed.

“Really?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Figuratively speaking,” James said. “And one more thing. If you have sex in those clothes, then I do not want them back.”

“I’ll clean them before I return them,” Sirius said and scrambled off the bed and over to the mirror, eyeing himself warily. “Do I really look good in this?”

“Yes, my oblivious friend. Whoever you’re going out with won’t be able to resist you and your classily casual sexy looks.” James rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.” Sirius smiled. “I’ll blame it on you if I don’t get lucky.”

“Are you now going to tell me who you’re going out with?”

Sirius fixed his clothes and turned around a few times, increasingly happier with what he saw. He met James’ eyes in the mirror. “Remus Lupin,” he said.

James had lost his ability to speak. Sirius kept looking him in the eye, raising his jaw in defiance.

“Only you, Sirius,” James eventually said. “When you finally decide to get the finger out of your ass and actually date someone, not only had it to be your boss, but your _werewolf boss_ at that.”

“You sound like my mother. A mild version, but very like my mother,” Sirius said and turned round to face him. “Don’t do that.”

James shook his head. “Date him if you want,” he said. “I don’t honestly have a problem with it. I just...” he shook his head again. “You can’t _ever_ do anything _normally_ , can you, Sirius?”

“I guess I can’t.” Sirius smiled and punched James’ shoulder in a brotherly manner. “Thanks mate.”

“One more thing, Sirius,” James said and unbuttoned the top two buttons on Sirius’ shirt. He winked. “Enjoy yourself.”

 

*

 

5.

Remus Lupin had a hard time disguising his nervousness as he waited for Sirius Black. He sat in the far back, not strictly out of the way, but he could see the TV and the door and the bar wasn’t too far away. The game was on in fifteen minutes and the pub was slowly filling with rather loud Muggles gathering to watch the game somewhere their wives or girlfriends wouldn’t be able to bother them.

Sirius pushed his way through the throng by the door, eyes scanning the room in search for Remus. He was relieved to see that all the Muggles were dressed similar to him, albeit none of them with the same class as himself. _Note to self: thank James for taking that course._ He found Remus sitting at the back, dressed very much like him – the only notable difference being that Remus was wearing a sweater over his shirt and not a blazer. Remus stood up to greet him, smiling somewhat nervously.

“Hey. You look good.”

“And you look gorgeous.” Sirius gave him half a man hug, deliberately leaning a bit too close, breathing in Remus’ scent. _Not just gorgeous. This guy’s_ hot. “You smell good,” Sirius added in a whisper.

Remus’ nervousness vanished in a heartbeat. _What is there even to be nervous for?_ “I’ll get us some drinks.” He smiled. _Nothing. Nothing at all. We’re both here. We both know we’ll get laid tonight._ Sirius sat down and let Remus fight his way to the bar.

The amount of noisy Muggle men sort of intimidated him, but apart from that he quite liked the place. It was a pub of the kind with interior of dark wood, plush chairs and soft lamps, the walls decorated with various sports and alcoholic beverage items native to the city and the country. He shuffled his chair closer to Remus’ and leaned back, sighing.

“Here you go...” Remus put down two dark ales before taking his seat. “So, what do you know about football?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Sirius answered. “I didn’t want to rob you of the pleasure of enlightening me, so I haven’t done any research.” He took a sip of his ale, giving Remus a little wink.

“Thank you for your consideration,” Remus chuckled. “It’s not very complicated. Well, it sort of is, but the basics are really simple...”

Remus outlined the structure of the game in the remaining eight minutes before the game started, continuing with specifics as they played out on the screen. Sirius listened, interestedly – not because he was all that interested in football; rather he was interested in everything _Remus_ had to say. Their knees touched under the table, their hands touching the other’s arm or shoulder as they leant close to speak, discussing and comparing various aspects of football and Quidditch and everything and nothing. No one paid them much attention as everyone was far too interested in what was on the screen – occasionally they would not hear each other for both frustrated and joyous outcries.

“They don’t look all that menacing to me,” Sirius commented during half-time. “I can’t imagine any of them beating anyone up for being gay.”

“Taboo,” Remus explained. “Football is a man sport. You’re basically not allowed to be gay. Many football players who are gay never come out as they might lose everything.” He pointed at a picture of player number two that showed up on the screen. The text underneath the picture read ‘McQueen’. “I dated that guy once. Not even his family knows he’s queer.”

“That sucks. Why didn’t it last?” Sirius asked, eyeing the guy on the screen with a tinge of jealousy. McQueen didn’t look too bad. Reminded of a bulldozer, but then so did almost all the other football players. “Was it because he didn’t want to out himself?”

“Not only. He was a jealous type. Demanded to know where I went off every month and refused to believe any of the excuses I made up. The scars of course didn’t help. He was convinced I was a member of a secret Sado-Masochistic cult and spent weekends doing sordid things.” Remus chuckled. “I eventually fessed up and simply told him I was a werewolf. He said I was a sick liar of a bastard and threw me out. End of that story.”

Sirius cracked up. “Sorry, but that’s just hilarious. I feel sort of sorry for the Muggles for being...well, dumb.” He chuckled. “He sounds like a douche anyway, dumping you for that reason.”

“Actually he’s the only Muggle who’s dumped me because I’m a werewolf,” Remus said quietly. “Every wizard I’ve ever dated has dumped me for that reason.”

“You’ve been dating the wrong people,” Sirius pointed out. Remus gave him a speculative look. Sirius thought he saw a hint of hope in it.

“What are you saying, Sirius? Are you the right guy?” he asked as casually as he could.

“I’m saying that I wouldn’t dump you because you’re a werewolf.” Sirius leaned closer. “It would _never_ be that.”

On the screen in front of them the game started up again, but Remus didn’t heed it. He was studying Sirius’ eyes, searching for a sign of dishonesty, pity, _anything_ that told him not to believe a single of word of what Sirius had just told him. He found nothing. _Please please_ please _let it be true. If just one man – one wizard – can look past that, I’m not completely lost._

Sirius glanced at the screen, seeing the game had resumed. He looked at Remus, back at the screen, back at Remus and then leaned close to his ear. “Just how important is that game to you?” he whispered. Remus looked at the screen.

“Not _that_ important,” he answered, disregarding the screen and turning to whisper darkly into Sirius’ ear. “Let’s fuck.” Sirius swallowed hard, nodding slowly.

“Say that again,” he whispered and Remus chuckled, moving closer to his ear, so close Sirius could feel his breath on his skin and the barest hint of lips. _Ohhhhhyes..._

“Let’s fuck.”

“Mmmhhh,” Sirius agreed wordlessly. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine. I live just round the corner.” Remus smiled and stood up, Sirius quick to follow him. They threaded their way out, stepping into the warm and drizzly May night.

Remus lead the way with fast paced steps, neither speaking a word but both immensely aware of the other’s somehow electrifying presence. They turned a corner and Remus stopped by a narrow red door. He quickly jammed his key in and unlocked it, mumbling that his flat was on the third floor and that there wasn’t an elevator, but Sirius just didn’t _care_. _Even if your flat had been on the 17 th floor, I’d still have run all the way up for you._

They were slightly out of breath when they reached the third landing. “This is where I live...” Remus said and opened the door for Sirius. He walked in, shrugging off his blazer and leaving it hanging off the back of a dining room chair. Remus pulled off his sweater and left it in the same place. “Do you want a drink? I’ve got cold beer in the fridge.”

Sirius, who’d walked over to look out of a window, turned around with a smile. “If you don’t mind.” Remus merely smiled back and vanished into the kitchen, not bothering to turn the lights on. Sirius glanced out of the window once more and then followed him.

The kitchen was of the narrow kind with countertops and cupboards lining the walls and a small dining space at the very back. Just as Remus closed the door to the fridge, Sirius appeared in front of him. “There you go.” Remus handed him a can, cracking his own open and lifting it to his lips. They were standing quite close; perhaps no more than half a step apart. Sirius opened his can, eyes wandering from Remus’ lips to his eyes. _Is he nervous? He shouldn’t be..._ Sirius took a single sip of beer before he put it down. _Try not to lash yourself at him, Sirius._

He almost completely ignored his inner voice as he closed the small gap between them, curling the fingers of his left hand around Remus’ neck, the other hand set firmly on his waist as he pulled him close into a hot, hungry kiss. Remus grabbed Sirius by the collar and pushed him against the cupboards and Sirius gasped, his knees shaking in glorious anticipation. _Fuckyeah, you big wolf..._ He slid his hand under Remus’ shirt, hardly astonished to find the skin marred by scars and only mildly surprised by how much they turned him on.

“Mmphh, Sirius...”  Remus mumbled and kissed him deeper, tongues sliding and teeth clattering and pressing their bodies together. _How long have I wanted to do this? Ohhh..._ He ground his hips against Sirius’ with a sharp groan into his hot mouth, wanting nothing more than to ravish him right then and there.

Sirius opened Remus’ shirt as fast as his excited fingers could work the buttons, itching to touch the soft skin underneath, skin that made his palms and loin tingle with more than just excitement. He slipped his fingers inside, lightly drifting over his chest, gasping softly as he felt Remus’ teeth on his neck, teeth and lips and breath. He rubbed his palms over Remus’ nipples and let his hands smooth down over his chest and stomach, stopping at his belt and trying to undo it.

“Remus,” Sirius muttered in frustration, tugging at the belt. “I can’t get your bloody belt off!”

Remus chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’ lips. “I’ll deal with it.” Another kiss. “Come on, bed.” He snaked his arm around Sirius’ waist, and walked them out of the kitchen. They paused briefly to take their shoes off and then Remus showed him to the bedroom.

“What’s up with the belt? I’ll have you know I pride myself of being able to undress another person in less than fifty seconds,” Sirius said, throwing himself onto the bed in much the same way he had thrown himself onto James’ bed earlier in the evening. “One minute and twenty seconds if there’s a bra involved.”

“You didn’t exactly look like you were in a lot of hurry,” Remus commented, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“No, not really.” Sirius smiled smugly. “I just really wanted to suck your cock.” His smile widened as Remus’ breath hitched at Sirius’ words, and his eyes travelled down from Remus’ dark eyes, over his parted lips, what showed of Remus’ scarred chest and stomach under the open shirt and stopped at the belt, which he now saw was buckled with a wolf made of silver.

“Stroke it,” Remus said, moving closer until positioned right in front of Sirius. Sirius sat up, his eyes on level with Remus’ stomach, and reached out to stroke a finger along the silver wolf’s spine. The wolf stretched and yawned, releasing the belt and curling up anew in a sleepy position.

Sirius looked up at Remus with a big boyish grin on his face, pulling the belt out of the loops and dropping it onto the floor. He stuck his tongue out and gave his stomach a little playful lick and a kiss, at the same time opening Remus’ jeans. Sirius slid Remus’ jeans and underwear down a little, his fingers brushing over Remus’ skin teasingly. He slipped onto the floor, peeling back the fabric and sliding it down further until Remus’ cock was completely free.

“This is my favourite thing in the world,” Sirius murmured, his fingers closing around Remus’ cock. He looked up to find Remus utterly speechless and with a somewhat desperate look on his face. _Someone has to tell that man how sexy he is._ Sirius pumped him slowly to hardness, watching how Remus licked his lips and took a deep, shaky breath. _And how incredibly hot..._

Remus gasped when he felt the wet warmth of Sirius’ mouth around his cock, more so when his tongue nimbly swirled around his head. In lack of something else to hold on to, he curled his fingers in Sirius’ hair, trying to steady himself a little. _Fuck me but he’s good..._ Sirius’ fingers stroked his shaft and his tongue rubbed against his head, hot and slick, and it was all Remus could do to not fuck Sirius’ mouth. He took him in further, stroking firmer, one hand sliding down to fondle his sack, nudging his tongue hard against the big vein on the underside of his cock and grinning around him as he felt Remus shudder and then moan. _He’s going to kill me,_ Remus thought, his self control slowly tearing apart. He glanced down at Sirius who, with a somewhat concentrated look on his face was sucking hard on his cock and enjoying it like Remus had never seen anyone enjoy anything before.

He curled his fingers tighter around Sirius hair, whimpering rather pathetically. Sirius had by now trained his throat enough to take Remus’ cock in deep, and so he did, causing Remus to moan rather hoarsely as he saw his entire length vanish into Sirius’ hot and tight throat. Sirius shuddered in heavy arousal, withdrawing for breath. _Want to fuck my mouth, Remus?_ Sirius licked Remus head, sliding his tongue briefly into the slit, moaning softly, encouragingly. _I think you do. I also think it’s time to let you._ He took a deep breath, taking Remus cock into his mouth, deep into his throat, his hands grabbing Remus hips and nudging them to move.

It was at this point that Remus lost the last shred of self control he had and thrust into Sirius’ mouth with a moan, again and again, fast and uncontrollable and frantic and Sirius shivered in anticipation and lack of breath. Remus groaned loudly, thrusting harder, his insides coiling and tightening and cried out in the very moment Sirius had been waiting for, coming hard down Sirius’ throat. Sirius shuddered and pulled back, tasting the last drops of Remus’ cum, almost desperately sucking at his cock until there was no more.

Sirius leaned back against the bed, panting hard and closing his eyes. _That was positively the best blowjob I’ve ever given..._

“Sirius...” Remus murmured, dropping to his knees in front of Sirius, reaching out to touch his flustered face. “Are you all right?” Sirius only nodded in answer, still getting his breath back somewhat, and Remus smiled softly as he leaned forwards and kissed him. Sirius smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes, looking directly into Remus’ blue and sated eyes.

Remus stood up and pulled Sirius to his feet. Sirius kissed him again and helped his shirt off, tracing his fingers over Remus’ shoulders. “Do you have any idea how hot you are?” he asked, gazing hungrily at Remus’ body.

“I think I’ve just gained a fair understanding of how hot _you_ think I am.” Remus chuckled and stepped out of his jeans and socks and proceeded to strip Sirius of his shirt. He undid his jeans and pulled both them and Sirius’ underwear down.

“And sexy,” Sirius added, perfectly content with letting Remus do the job of undressing him. He sat on the edge of the bed and Remus crouched down to pull his jeans and socks off.

“And sexy,” Remus repeated, looking up, huge smile on his face. “Speaking of sexy, there’s someone I know...” He slid upwards until his face was inches from Sirius’ face. “And he’s sitting right on my bed.”

“Is he really?” Sirius smiled amusedly.

“Yes.” Remus looked at him smugly. “I only wonder why he’s sitting on my bed when he could be lying on it.” Sirius blinked, then cracked up laughing, kissed Remus and was quick to shuffle back until he was spread out on Remus’ bed, grinning widely.

Remus crawled up and settled alongside him, propped up on one elbow. He leaned in for a kiss; nipping at Sirius’ lips and biting gently while his fingers played with his nipples, rubbing and twisting until they were hard and sore and tingly. Sirius grunted, pressing his mouth hard against Remus’ and closing his fist around his own cock, so needy it almost hurt.

“Hey, keep your hands to yourself,” Remus growled, forcing Sirius’ hand away and placing it on the sheet above his head, making Sirius shudder. “The other one too.” He complied, shifting and settling both arms above his head, his hands itching to move, to touch Remus or himself or do anything that didn’t involve having to keep them in place where they were.

“Unfair,” Sirius muttered distractedly and gasping as Remus bent down to take his tortured nipple into his mouth, licking first and then sucking with a hint of teeth grazing his skin. “Bloody hell, Remus!” he dug his hands into the sheet, biting his lip and trying not to whimper too much. Remus grinned, spread his hand over Sirius’ stomach and kissed him.

“Sexy,” he murmured, smoothing his hand lower down, over his bellybutton and treasure trail and across to his hip, drawing him closer until Sirius could feel his body close against Remus’. Remus closed his hand around Sirius’ cock, muffling his moan with his mouth.

He latched himself onto Sirius’ neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, stroking Sirius’ cock firmly, rubbing his thumb over the wet head. Sirius whimpered, arching his back and clutching the sheet hard in an attempt to do as Remus said. _Not at all what I imagined...no, so much better..._ Remus firmed his strokes, earning a desperate, breathless moan from Sirius. “Damn it Remus,” Sirius muttered darkly, half gasping. “Bite me.”

Remus didn’t hesitate and bit down on Sirius’ shoulder, causing him to shiver and buck up into his hand, so he did it again, bit down once more a bit closer to the neck and sucked hard. Sirius whimpered, wanting to tell Remus just how close he was, but he couldn’t, instead he arched and bit his lip and Remus kept pumping him strongly. Sirius felt the first surge of his orgasm building and he whimpered, fists tight in the sheets, eyes shut and then his body tensed and he was over the edge with a hoarse gasp as it rushed through him. Remus slowed down, pumping the last drops out of him, looking down at hot and glowing Sirius.

Sirius opened his eyes in time to see Remus licking cum off his hand. “Bloody fucking hell, Remus...” he mumbled, slowly untangling his fingers from the sheet. “Can I move my hands now?”

“Yes,” Remus chuckled and Sirius laced his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a lazy kiss. Remus settled back onto his elbow, lazily playing with the little patch of dark curls on Sirius’ chest. There was a bruise blooming on his neck. “That hurt?” Remus asked, tracing his fingers over the bruise.

“Not really. Bit sore. Why?” Sirius asked contently.

“Bruise. It’s where I sucked earlier, after I bit you.” Remus explained. “Want me to heal it?” Sirius shook his head.

“Nah. I like the idea of going to work with a hickey on my neck. I think that hasn’t happened in years.” He grinned, raising his fingers to brush against Remus’ chin. There was a slight hint of stubble. Remus smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

“Stay right here, I’ll be back in a bit.” Another kiss and then he crawled off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Checking text TV. I need to see who won the game,” Remus explained sheepishly.

Sirius chuckled and Remus went to look. When he came back he brought along the beer they had abandoned in the kitchen. “So, who won?” Sirius asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position to receive the beer.

“Arsenal,” Remus said, crawling into bed again and pulling the covers over them. “Three-two.” Sirius shuffled closer.

“Oh. I’m sorry about that.”

Remus shrugged. “Tough luck. Glad I wasn’t actually watching the game.” He sipped his beer.

“I guess.” Sirius smiled. “I don’t regret leaving the game. And I even got a trophy.” Remus raised an eyebrow at him. “This.” Sirius pointed at his neck and grinned.

“You know, I can’t really have anything against that,” Remus grinned back.

They chatted and teased each other for a while, finishing up their beers and eventually deciding to go to sleep. Remus gave Sirius one of his spare toothbrushes, growing all warm and fuzzy inside when Sirius put the toothbrush into the glass next to Remus’ own toothbrush so that there were now two. _I wonder for how long._

“You know what?” Sirius said as they crawled back into bed, shifting the pillows and covers around for sleeping. “I sort of thought that as a werewolf you’d be more hairy than that. You don’t have a single chest hair...and not even a treasure trail.” Sirius trailed a finger down Remus’ stomach from his bellybutton and to his dick, following an invisible line.

Remus couldn’t help laughing. “Instead of bleeding excessively once per month, I get incredibly hairy. That’s why I have no chest hair,” he explained jokingly, making Sirius giggle. “No really. I just look like this.” He shrugged.

“I like it,” Sirius said, curling up next to him, fingers drifting over Remus’ chest. “You’re all smooth so I can see and feel the scars. I like your scars. They’re hot.” Remus looked Sirius in the eye and saw nothing but sincerity.

“I don’t even know what to say to you.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just stating a fact,” Sirius said and leaned in for a kiss. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Sirius closed his eyes, arm draped over Remus’ chest. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Remus, despite how tired he was, couldn’t find sleep just yet and gazed at Sirius’ sleeping form for a long while.

_Sirius Black, you keep surprising me._

 

*

 

6.

Four days had passed and Sirius Black still hadn’t seen James Potter. James hadn’t been in his office as well as he had been out with Lily all days, and Sirius had to admit he had been a bit busy seeing Remus. He stood in the tea room pouring himself coffee and wondering when James Potter was going to bother coming into his office to deal with his paperwork, or more importantly, so that Sirius could bother him.

“You, Sirius. Is James still dating that redhead?”

Sirius turned around to face Peter, shrugging. “No idea. I haven’t seen him since Monday.” He blew on the surface of his coffee. “He hasn’t come weeping to me yet, so I guess he’s still seeing her.” Sirius suddenly grinned. “How come _you_ don’t know, Peter? You always have the latest gossip.”

Peter shrugged. “I’ll find out. He’s bound to come in today anyway. He can’t leave his paperwork undone before the weekend.”

Sirius nodded, sipping his coffee carefully. “Got anything new?”

“Not much. Looks like people are keeping themselves in check these days.”

“So what have you got? No betting pools you want me to join?” Sirius asked teasingly.

“We’ve got a new one running on Remus Lupin,” Peter said. Sirius looked at him questioningly. “He’s dating someone. Want to throw in a bet on who it is?”

“You’ll lose your money,” Sirius said, shaking his head. “I know who he’s dating. Have fun guessing.” He lifted his coffee mug in greeting and left the room, amused at how everyone had been staring at him in disbelief. _Because Sirius Black never has gossip. Well, now he has._

Sirius went past James’ office for the sake of tiny chance that he would’ve come in already. There was no James, but there was a rather impressive pile of paperwork on his desk.

“That’s going to bite you in the ass, my friend,” Sirius said to no one as he turned to leave, running straight into his friend.

“What?” James said confusedly, looking like someone who had been through three whirlwinds. Sirius pointed at James’ desk.

“I’m not helping you out with that, just so you know it.”

James made a face. “Thanks a lot Sirius.”

“You’re welcome.” Sirius sipped his coffee. “You still dating the redhead?”

“Lily? Yeah,” James confirmed. “Don’t tell me they’ve still got that betting pool running?”

“Totally are. They’ve also got one running on Remus.” Sirius grinned. “Tell me when they’ve got one on me? I want to know what sort of crap they talk about me.”

James shook his head. “Yeah. Fine. I will.” He stared at his desk, desperately wishing he could throw a disappearing spell on the paperwork pile.

“Had a nice week in the field?” Sirius asked. “You haven’t been in your office all week.”

“Yeah... it was okay I guess. A bit hectic...and then I’ve been seeing Lily...” James sat down and flicked through the stack in an attempt to sort it out into smaller, more workable stacks. He paused and looked up at Sirius. “How’d it go with Remus?”

“Brilliantly,” Sirius answered. “Actually that’s why I wanted to talk to you. Thanks for lending me the clothes...when do you want them back?”

James’ eyes narrowed. “You shagged in them, didn’t you?”

“Not really.”

“Not really?” James snorted. “Either you did or you didn’t.”

“I –“

“You know what, I don’t want to know,” James cut off. “Keep them.”

“As you wish,” Sirius grinned. “By the way. THE  PROJECT.” Sirius mouthed the words. “When?”

“I don’t know, Sirius...” James sighed. “Do you really think it’s a good idea so soon?”

“We were _so close_ , James! Don’t let me down now. We can really do this,” Sirius said earnestly. “A few more weeks and we’re there, we can present our results and –“

“And then what? Sirius, do you think they’ll actually take us seriously?” James gesticulated resignedly. “They temporarily demoted you when they found out you were experimenting because we hadn’t registered. What’s to say they won’t just cancel our apprenticeship? We might never become Aurors if it all fucks up.”

Sirius was silent, his mind racing, considering all the consequences, their work and just how close they were. “James,” he started. “We’ve cracked the magic. We’ve already laid it out in a scientific report – a draft, rather. We’ve isolated several factors – we’ve discovered six new ways of using certain aspects of this magic. There’s one left. We already know the huge potential – James, it’s two years’ work down the drain if we chicken out now.”

The conflict was very visible in James’ face. “And the risks, Sirius? Are you willing to risk it all?” Sirius hesitated and then nodded.

“What’s to say they won’t take us seriously? It’s not like we haven’t worked it out through and through. We aren’t going to just walk in and say ‘hey dudes, look what we can do’, we’ll be doing this properly, professionally,” Sirius pointed out.

James sighed and shook his head. “Fucking hell Sirius. All right. We’ll finish this thing.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down,” Sirius grinned. “Just a few more weeks and we’ll be done with it.”

“I should know better than to have you talk me into things,” James muttered. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Remus is coming over for dinner.”

“And I’m seeing Lily on Saturday...how about Sunday? I think we need to review some stuff before we proceed. It could very well take the whole day,” James said.

“Yes,” Sirius agreed. “See you on Sunday. Bring everything.”

 

Sirius’ lunch break had ended ten minutes prior when he made it back to Remus’ and his office. He was surprised to find the Minister of Magic in there and not Remus. _He’s hardly going to demote me or fire me because I’m ten minutes late back from lunch break..._

“Sit down and drink your coffee, kid,” the Minister said and Sirius sat down, deciding maybe now would be a good time to keep his mouth firmly shut. _They didn’t catch on The Project, did they? Would that even be a matter for the Minister?_

“Minister –” Sirius started but then Remus came back, looking more than a little bit surprised to see the Minister. _So not even Remus knew the Minister was coming?_

“Not now, Black,” the Minister said and turned to Remus. “Lupin!”

Sirius watched in fascination as the Minister and Lupin proceeded to talk in hushed voices, catching only a few words here and there – words such as ‘outrageous’, ‘fine eye’, ‘law’, ‘details’ and others that didn’t make a lot of sense out of context. He tried to focus his attention on his stack of work, but kept getting distracted by Lupin and the Minister, who were looking at some papers and discussing something. When the Minister and Lupin left the office, Sirius was more than just a little bit curious and couldn’t keep his mind on the work at all.

Remus didn’t come back before closing time. Sirius hurriedly tidied his desk and made his way up to the tea room. There was still a great deal of people there, though most were making their way home. Finding Peter proved easy.

“Peter!”

“Sirius!” Peter grinned. “Just the man we were waiting for. What’s up with Lupin and the Minister?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you about. I have no clue.” Sirius tried to sound casual. “He just showed up, talked to him and they went off. They didn’t tell me a word...”

“That’s pretty bad...rumour has it Lupin is going to get removed. Somebody else said there’s a charge against him – apparently some victim of a werewolf attack identified him...”

“I don’t believe that,” Sirius said sharply. “Remus wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Maybe not willingly, but he’s still a werewolf. He doesn’t have control over himself during full moon,” Peter pointed out. “And if that’s the case... it looks pretty grim.”

Sirius shook his head. “No. Can’t have been Remus,” he insisted. Peter just shrugged. “Fucking hell,” Sirius muttered, having absolutely no hopes of seeing Remus that night if there was indeed a charge against him. _But that can’t be, can it? Wouldn’t they just have arrested him?_

“Sirius, I just heard,” James said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, grabbing his friend’s arm. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m not going to do anything stupid,” Sirius muttered. “Do _you_ believe the rumours?” He glared at James defiantly, ignoring that people were looking and probably drawing some conclusion or other. _As if I care._

“I don’t believe anything without facts on the table.” James tugged Sirius away. “But I know you. Please don’t do anything stupid before you know what’s going on.”

“No shooting first and asking later,” Sirius commented dryly. He sighed. “What if –“

“Sirius, do _you_ believe the rumours?” James asked. Sirius looked at him, then shook his head. “Good. Go home, Sirius. Fix your dinner and do whatever you were supposed to do. He’ll turn up and you’ll discover everything’s all right.”

Sirius looked at his feet, then at James. “Thanks mate.” He gave him a little smile and a shoulder squeeze. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Get yourself lost, arrested and set on fire. At the same time,” James grinned. “Not to mention you wouldn’t have a love life.”

“Right.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “My friend James ‘the MatchMaker’ Potter.” He shook his head and patted James’ shoulder. “See you Sunday.”

 

The clock reached twenty-three minutes past eight before Remus showed up. Sirius had nearly managed to burn dinner, but said dinner was now on the stove protected by a heating spell, and had been waiting for the better part of an hour.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Remus rambled as he tumbled out of the fireplace, panic in his eyes. “I’m so so so sorry –“

He was abruptly cut off by Sirius as he flung himself at Remus. “It’s okay – you can’t believe how glad I am that you aren’t arrested or something...” Sirius murmured, so relieved he didn’t have words.

“Arrested?” Remus asked confusedly. “What did you think had happened?”

“Rumours, just rumours,” Sirius said. “I didn’t know what was going on and people were talking and someone said you were being held responsible for a werewolf attack and –“ he cut himself off for breath. “I didn’t believe them one second but I was still worried and thinking maybe it was a false charge or something and –“

“It was nothing of the sort,” Remus said firmly, then smiled. “It was nothing to worry about, though I am flattered to know you’ve been worried about me...”

Sirius felt relief wash through him. _Way to go, Sirius. You’ve worried about absolutely nothing for no reason._ “Not? But then what was it? Why...”

“I’m late because I got promoted,” Remus said, now all smiles. “It took that long because there were a lot of things to discuss and some things we had to sort out and all sorts of things I don’t really want to think about now. I’m sorry I’m late but nothing _horrible_ happened, Sirius...”

“Oh...” Sirius blinked, then it dawned on him and he broke out into a big grin. “That’s great! Congrats!” He flung himself at Remus again, a bit more restrictedly this time, and kissed him. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner. I’m starving.” Remus smiled and kissed him again. Sirius took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

“You can’t believe how relieved I am...I didn’t know what to fucking _think_...” Sirius said, dishing out food on two plates and putting them on the dining table. “I almost ruined dinner. It sort of caught on fire, but I put it out in time...” He smiled sheepishly and got out two beers from the fridge. Remus had been watching him with an amused and affectionate smile.

“You really w _ere_ worried, then?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded. “I didn’t believe you were responsible for that werewolf attack – whether it happened or not – but the thought of you being charged for something you didn’t do wasn’t exactly nice...I didn’t know whether it would be possible to prove your innocence...”

“Come here,” Remus murmured, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his hair. “I believe I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Yeah...yeah you do.” Sirius smiled and kissed him properly. “Said boyfriend has cooked you food so you better sit down and have it.”

Remus chuckled and they sat down to eat, in silence at first while satisfying their hunger. Sirius glanced at Remus every now and then, deep in thought. _I don’t know what I’d have done if he’d really have been charged._ He poked at his food. _No, I really don’t know. Suppose I’d have...what? Gone to James and had a man-weep and some Firewhiskey, yes, but then what? Accept defeat and let it slide, forgetting all about Remus?_ He looked up at his boyfriend, the werewolf, who probably wouldn’t be his boss for much longer if he was getting promoted. _No, I couldn’t have let it slide. But I wouldn’t have been able to do anything...I’d have been forced to move on._

 _I wouldn’t_ want _to move on..._

“About my promotion,” Remus started, having eaten his fill and therefore no longer starving. “I sent in the draft I was working on last week and some people apparently thought it was really awesome, so they put in word at the top. The top people thought it looked good but weren’t keen on the fact it had come from a werewolf, so they put in word at the top – eh, in this case the Minister. It turned out that the same morning new legislation had been passed that enables certain Magical Beings – including werewolves – to obtain certain positions within the Ministry in some departments. So, the Minister decided this new legislation should be put to use immediately, so when he heard about me he decided to have a chat with me.”

“And?” Sirius asked, his mind boggling to follow Remus.

“Thing is, I can’t just waltz in and get any job I want – I have to be employed as an assistant. That’s all the clause allows for, though he said that since the yarn ball is rolling, we could probably amend this legislation with time and secure more rights not only for werewolves but also other Magical Beings. So basically he officially appointed me to an assistant position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where my official task will be to help sort out paperwork and keep the volumes with the law up to date, while also taking part in discussions and influencing decision making...and after a mandatory trial period I will get a permanent position in one of the nice chairs.”

“Oh.” Sirius smiled and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “Isn’t that what you wanted? I’m happy for you. So he basically promised you a better position after the trial period?”

“It’s everything I wanted and a bit more. Pretty much.” Remus grinned happily. “I didn’t exactly want to get employed in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but... it’s fine, I guess. I’m all for giving myself more rights, at least.” He winked. “No seriously. It’s probably going to turn into a huge political hairball pretty soon. The Minister said everything would make it into the Prophet tomorrow and to expect a public outcry.”

“Do you get to start right away?”

“Almost. I’ll start on Tuesday. On Monday I’ve got to fill in the new person on my job.” Remus stood up and gathered up their plates. “I’ll do the dishes.” Sirius got up, shaking his head.

“I’ll help you.” They carried everything over to the sink and set to work, Remus doing the washing and Sirius drying. “Do you think I still have to serve the remainders of my time in your office? Now that you’re not going to be there anymore and all...”

“I honestly don’t know. They’re not taking down the job, so I reckon you’ll have to stay...” Remus dried the last plate and put it into the cupboard. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I was just hoping.” Sirius drained the sink and washed his hands while Remus wiped the surfaces clean. “But you know. I really am happy for you. It’s a great opportunity.” Remus put his arms around him, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder.

“Just be aware that it’s probably not going to be easy, what with the public and all. Probably not for you either...” he murmured. “As soon as I get public shit thrown at me, you’ll be hit too.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sirius said. “I’ve already been disowned three times. I have nothing left to lose – save for you and my friendship with James. I think both things are pretty safe.”

“ _You’ve been disowned three times?_ ”

“Didn’t you know?” Sirius turned in his embrace to look at him.

“Uh – I did know you weren’t on speaking terms with your family... I don’t think there’s anyone in the wizarding world that doesn’t know that there have been internal problems in the Black family regarding Sirius Black,” Remus said, half sheepishly.

“That’s true.” Sirius shrugged carelessly. “First time they disowned me was when I got sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.”

“They disowned you for that?” Remus asked incredulously.

“Technically not. I suppose they hadn’t lost all hope in me yet. But then in sixth year I was caught sucking dick and I got disowned for real.”

“I can’t believe...” Remus shook his head. Sirius just smiled.

“I was pretty pissed off at the prospect of not getting any of the family fortune that was rightly mine, but at that point I just... didn’t identify with my family’s beliefs anymore. We disagreed about everything and for them it wasn’t enough that I was their son, I had to conform to their lifestyle,” Sirius explained. “Anyway, I guess they still had some hope left for me... but then I started dating a guy called Lorcan who was part vampire. That was when I was disowned for the third time and permanently cast out from the family.”

“Wow...that’s...pretty impressive...”

“Yeah I guess. I don’t give a shit about their purist ideas. I date whoever the fuck I want.”

“No, I meant – Lorcan...Lorcan d’Eath? The singer?” Remus frowned and Sirius laughed.

“Ohyeah. He wasn’t famous in any way back then. It was a long long while ago...I’m willing to bet he doesn’t remember me at all.” Sirius smiled. “No need to be jealous of him.”

“I’m not jealous,” Remus protested. “I’m just...I don’t know...”

“Surprised?” Sirius chuckled. “It’s all right. Not a lot of people actually know this.”

“I guess surprised is a good word right now...”

“Don’t be. I might have the name, but I don’t have an ounce of what it stands for.” Sirius kissed him. “The important part is the one where I don’t give a fuck about public outcry because my werewolf boyfriend got a job position he deserves.”

“You’re nuts.”

“Probably.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

 

*

 

7.

Late Sunday morning found Remus Lupin and Sirius Black still asleep. Remus was lying on his back with an arm draped over his face, while Sirius was on his stomach, lying across more than half of the bed with his face buried against Remus’ side.

James Potter wondered how Sirius could even breathe in a position like that. He poked what wasn’t covered of Sirius white ass with his wand, only causing Sirius to sleepily lift an arm and make a half-assed go-away wave at James. James poked him again.

“Go away James,” Sirius muttered. “And stop poking me with your wand. Wouldn’t want you to accidentally take a chunk out of my ass...”

“No, I’m sure you’d be very sorry about that.” James poked him for the third time. “Get up, we have work to do. See you downstairs in a bit. Preferably clothed.”

Sirius didn’t move for a full six minutes, then rolled over and sat up, rubbing his face. Remus shifted in his sleep, letting the arm fall down from his eyes and instantly making a face at the amount of light in the room. Sirius’ heart swelled. “Good morning gorgeous,” Sirius murmured and leaned down to kiss him softly, running his fingers over his stomach. “I’ve got to get up...James is waiting for me. Go back to sleep if you want.”

“Mmmhh,” Remus mumbled sleepily and Sirius kissed him again before crawling out of bed. He quickly found something to get dressed in and padded through to the bathroom to pee and wash his face. When he emerged he found that Remus had indeed gone back to sleep, so he didn’t disturb him and went downstairs.

“No working until I’ve had my coffee,” Sirius said to James who had covered his dining room table in all sorts of scrolls and papers and went straight to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on. He stared mindlessly out of the window until the coffee was done and he could pour it up.

“It looked pretty cosy up there,” James said as Sirius eventually joined him, bringing James a mug of coffee as well. “Thanks.”

“Mmmhh,” Sirius agreed and sat down. “Until you woke me up, that is.”

“Have you seen what the time is? I hardly expected you to be still in bed.”

“It’s nice in bed.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Half an hour later, when Remus came downstairs, they were deep in work, going over previous results, comparing, discussing, laying out strategy plans and whatnot. Remus watched them for a short while, then made it over to the dining table. “Morning,” he said, resting both his hands on Sirius’ shoulders. James nodded at him and Sirius look up at him with a blinding smile, the smile broadening when he realised Remus was dressed in a pair of his pyjamas pants and a wife-beater Sirius was very sure was his.

“Congrats with the promotion,” James said. “I read about it in the Prophet yesterday.”

“Thank you.” Remus smiled. _Okay, so now I have three people with me. Not bad._

“There’s coffee in the kitchen,” Sirius said and pulled Remus down for a brief, warm kiss.

“Sounds good.” He kneaded Sirius’ shoulders lightly. “I’ll volunteer for making breakfast if you want it. Lunch. ...brunch?”

“I won’t say no that,” James quickly piped up, small grin on his face. Remus smiled at him.

“If you want to, I’m not saying no either,” Sirius said and squeezed his hand.

“All right. I’ll be going home after brunch. I don’t have any clothes or anything... I’ll be back in the evening, though.”

“Mmmh.” Sirius nodded. “Bring back some spare clothes and stuff to keep here. I’ll clear out some space for you in my closet...”

“No matter how hard you try, Sirius, I don’t think it’s possible to shove either of you back into the closet,” James commented. Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus chuckled.

“I marvel at your outstanding sense of humour,” Sirius said sarcastically. “Don’t mind him, Remus. He thinks he can get away with everything because he’s known me since we were eleven.”

“I don’t think it, I know it.”

Remus slipped into the kitchen while Sirius and James bantered, amused and happy. _You don’t know what you do to me, Sirius Black._

 

 

Remus hadn’t been home for more than twenty minutes when he Apparated back to Sirius’ house. He had a slightly bewildered and panicked look on his face, causing Sirius to almost jump out of his chair. He was also still wearing Sirius’ clothes.

“Is something wrong?” he asked concernedly and Remus shook his head hesitantly.

“Reporters,” he just said. “I was dumb enough to open the door without checking who was there...I slammed it shut in their faces but after that they wouldn’t stop banging or shouting...” He sighed and dropped a bag onto the floor. “Don’t let me disturb your work. I brought a few books with me. I just couldn’t stand the commotion at home.”

“Reporters? Because of your promotion? What did they want?”

“A comment or something, I guess. Maybe they were hoping for a picture of me looking like a menacing werewolf.” He shrugged. “I don’t know.” He handed Sirius two bundles, that being yesterday’s and today’s issue of the Prophet. “I had a quick look. It’s not all bad, but it’s very sensationalistic.”

Sirius read the headlines. “Talk about blowing things out of proportion,” he said after a while.

“There’s not much else going on at the moment,” James pointed out across the room. “Suppose they’ll have forgotten all about it the next time someone Splinches themselves.”

“I wish,” Remus said. Sirius planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Come, let’s unpack your things.” He picked up Remus’ bag and led him upstairs. “Don’t worry about this whole thing too much.” He opened his wardrobe and shuffled a few things around, leaving a drawer, a shelf and a good third of the hanging space free. “There you go.”

Remus smiled warmly and pulled him close for an affectionate kiss. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Sirius smiled and kissed him again. “I want you here.”

“We’ve been together for what, six days? You barely even know me...”

“That is not true. I haven’t been doing anything else the past week than to get to know you,” Sirius pointed out. “I’ve already learned that your favourite colour is green, you have two sugars with your coffee and you seem to have a liking for Muggle crime novels.”

“You are remarkable, Sirius Black,” Remus murmured, brushing his fingers against Sirius’ cheek. “I’m no dirty little secret to you, am I?”

“No.” Sirius shook his head. “However, I haven’t told the guys yet. They’re having too much of a blast running betting pools. I didn’t want to take away their fun.” He grinned. “It’ll be great to see the look on their faces when they find out.”

“You like taking the piss out of people, don’t you?”

“You could say that.”

“Remus!” James yelled from downstairs. “Tell Sirius to get his ass back down here so we can get some of this work done with!”

“Better go,” Remus chuckled. “I’ll unpack my things and get dressed.”

“Do you have to get dressed?” Sirius asked, eyeing Remus body with a hint of lust in his eyes. His wife-beater fit Remus snugly despite the fact he was much leaner than Sirius, and Sirius quite liked the sight. He was particularly fascinated by Remus’ hipbones poking at the fabric.

“At the very least I want to change into a pair of jeans...but I’ll keep this on, since you seem to like it so much.” Remus patted the wife-beater, twinkle in his eyes.

Sirius gave him a brief, warm kiss, then hurried downstairs just as James shouted again. “Coming!” he grinned and flopped down onto his chair. “Where did we leave off?” James glanced at the stairs and then at Sirius’ grinning face.

“You are in deep, my friend.” He shook his head in mock despair, but he was really smiling.

“I know, James. I know.” Sirius picked up his quill. He cracked James a big smile. “It’s _great_.”

They resumed work, pausing only when Remus came downstairs and Sirius got distracted looking at him. James cleared his throat and Sirius turned his attention back at parchment in front of him, while Remus curled up on the sofa with something that looked suspiciously much like a Muggle crime novel.

 

 

Sirius and Remus went into work together Monday morning. They took a different route than usual to the office, just in case there would be reporters lurking for Remus, but they didn’t manage to steer completely clear of them. Sirius helped Remus clear out his office while Remus tried to tell the reporters he was busy. Sirius eventually put a spell block up on the door to keep the reporters out so they could finish packing.

The new person to take over Remus’ job, a short and mousy girl, showed up a little late and looked absolutely horrified. Remus filled her in on her task and Sirius tried to concentrate about his part of the job, but he was finding it hard to focus. Remus’ side of the office looked bare and empty, the reporters were waiting like hawks right outside and Remus was incredibly distracting in himself, having dressed as well as he could, knowing that any misstep on his side would be criticized. Sirius sighed.

By lunch break the new girl seemed to have gotten a fair grasp on things and Remus decided to go and have a look at his new office.

“I’ll come with you,” Sirius said hurriedly, picking up one of the two boxes with Remus’ belongings. “If you don’t mind...”

“I don’t mind,” Remus said, looking more than relieved at the prospect Sirius would be coming with him, and picked up the other box.

“Nervous?”

“A little,” Remus admitted.

“Don’t be.” Sirius smiled reassuringly. “You’ll be great.”

They walked side by side out of the office, down the hallways and towards the elevators, the reporters following them and asking them trivial as well as provocative questions. _Yes, we’re going to Remus’ new office. Isn’t it fucking obvious?_ Sirius groaned inwardly.

Remus’ new office was a large desk in a larger room with several other desks, which were all in various states of occupation. The desks were paired off in twos, most with some sort of mobile notice boards as room dividers.

A rather well dressed wizard not looking much older than Sirius and Remus got up rather flurrily and came forwards to greet them. “Remus Lupin? I’m Frank Stratford.” He shook hands with Remus. The two reporters who were still hanging around took pictures. “It’s one of my mates who tipped the Minister off about you. Welcome. I’m your new neighbour.” Sirius thought he reminded of one of those handsome always-in-a-hurry business men who were always impeccably dressed and nicely groomed and spoke really fast. The ones from Muggle movies.

Sirius put Remus’ box down onto the desk and shook hands with Stratford as well. He seemed okay. “Remus, I’ll go get myself a coffee before I go back to work. Want me to bring you one?”

“Would you? I could really do with a coffee.”

“I’ll be back in a bit.” They exchanged smiles and Sirius went off.

When he came back, two steaming mugs in his hands, Stratford was leaning onto Remus’ desk and chatting lividly while Remus was unpacking his stuff. Sirius thought maybe Stratford was leaning a bit _too_ close. _Get your own werewolf. That one’s mine._

“Hello, Black.” Stratford nodded at him. Sirius gave him a somewhat forced smile and turned to Remus.

“This one’s yours. Two sugars.” Sirius handed over the left mug to Remus, who took it gratefully.

“Oh, thank you...” he blew on the surface and had a little sip.

“No problem.” Sirius smiled warmly. He shifted his mug to the other hand and put his free hand to the small of Remus’ back as he leaned in for a soft kiss. He tried really hard not to grin when he heard a surprised outburst next to them and the sound of a camera flashing at them. “See you tonight,” he murmured as he pulled away. “I’ll sort out dinner.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Remus smiled warmly. He looked a bit more relaxed now. “See you tonight.”

As Sirius walked away he could hear Stratford ask something, most likely along the lines of ‘was that...?’ and Remus answer clearly ‘My boyfriend? Yes.’. He grinned to himself, a small bubble of happy bouncing around in his stomach. When he burnt himself on his coffee he cursed loudly, but it couldn’t completely remove the happy. _Hah! Should teach him to not get too close to_ my _boyfriend._

 

 

The morning after Sirius awoke early when he was hit in the head with Remus’ subscription on the Daily Prophet. The owl that had brought it picked at him until he got out of bed to find something to pay it with. Remus had slept through the whole thing and Sirius wondered whether there was anything that could wake him in the mornings that wasn’t an alarm clock. He slipped back into bed with the rolled up Prophet and unfolded it. What was on the front page had him first stare in disbelief, then crack up laughing.

“Remus...” Sirius giggled, moving over to shake him gently. “You’ve got to see this.”

“Mmphh...” Remus mumbled, but not otherwise moving.

“Remus! You _really_ have to see this. We’re famous,” Sirius grinned. “We’re on the front page of the Daily Prophet!” He nudged him persistently. Remus rubbed his face, but still didn’t open his eyes.

“Really?” he mumbled.

“Really. There’s a picture too.”

Remus finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times and trying to wake up properly. Sirius curled up next to him, holding out the prophet in front of him. Covering half of the page was the text _Lover helps werewolf settle into new job_ and under it a rather charming capture of the kiss they’d shared in the office. Sirius grinned as he looked at it, the picture was of course moving and had caught everything from their lips touching to their little affectionate smiles and the way they were standing close together.

“I don’t even...” Remus mumbled, gazing at the picture. “They didn’t seem it fit to add ‘gay’ to the werewolf part?”

Sirius looked at the paper. “Reckon there wasn’t space enough.”

“I bet.”

“We look good, don’t we?” Sirius kissed him on the cheek. “Look, there’s a short text to go with the picture. I’ll read it. _Black family outcast Sirius seems to be on more than friendly terms with werewolf Remus Lupin, as he helped the latter settle into his new job. Lupin was promoted to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures before the weekend and will take up his new position today._ ” Sirius grinned happily. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

“It’s... quite something...” Remus murmured. “You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” He had an amused twinkle in his still sleepy eyes.

“I didn’t expect it to get onto the front page,” Sirius admitted. “There were still two reporters hanging around, I reckoned they wouldn’t let the chance slip to get something juicy...”

“Was that why you did it?” Remus chuckled. “And here I thought you just couldn’t resist me.”

“Well, I couldn’t resist!” Sirius protested. “But actually... I wanted to shove Stratford out of my territory.” He flashed Remus a smug smile. “He was being a tad too friendly.”

To his surprise Remus cracked up laughing. “Oh, Sirius. Were you jealous? Of what? He didn’t do anything.”

“He was leaning a bit close to you.” Sirius spoke quietly. “I just wanted to show him you’re mine.”

Remus chuckled still as he pulled him into a close hug and a kiss. “Sirius. He’s married. He has two children. He was telling me about it shortly before you came back.”

“Oh.”

Remus chuckled. Sirius felt a bit silly. “I’ve said it before. I have the best boyfriend in the world.” Remus murmured. “And now the whole world knows.”

Sirius smiled broadly. “Can I have the picture? After you’ve read the paper, I mean. I want to keep it.”

“Of course.”

 

*

8.

Sirius Black was more than happy t0 escape his office and his mousy colleague when lunch break came. He ventured to the tea room as usual to get himself a coffee when he ran into James Potter.

“Morning Sirius,” James grinned and threw a copy of the Prophet at him. “How do you do it?”

“I don’t know.” Sirius shrugged. “I don’t care much. It’s a nice picture though, isn’t it?”

James snorted. “You look like lovesick puppies.” Sirius didn’t have time to answer as the next thing he knew was someone short had hit him with a rolled up copy of the Prophet on the arm.

“You fucking bastard Sirius! Why didn’t you tell us instead of making us keep guessing?” Peter fumed. Sirius laughed.

“I’m sorry Peter. It was more fun this way.” He patted him on the shoulder, grinning broadly. “Hope you didn’t lose the bet.”

“ _More fun this way..._ fucker...” he muttered. Sirius noticed that Corbett and Worley were snickering and he figured that at least someone had got it right to begin with.

“Sorry.” Sirius left Peter and went to pour himself some coffee, not paying much attention to the chatter behind him until he heard someone say ‘cocksucker’ too loudly for it to not to be intentional for Sirius to hear. He turned around, blowing on his coffee and looking questioningly around – until his eyes fell on Sedgwick who was grinning threateningly.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Sedgwick asked. “I called you cocksucker.”

“I heard you,” Sirius said and took a small sip and decided it was still a bit too hot for drinking. “I do however fail to see your point with calling me that. It is a rather redundant statement, is it not?”

Sedgwick’s face turned grim. “You fucking homo –“

“What is it, Sedgwick? Is your masculinity threatened by the presence of a cocksucker?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. He caught sight of James who was shaking his head and in all ways, not all of them equally subtle, trying to tell him to back off. Sirius ignored him. “I would have you know I’m so much man I need another man to satisfy me. Sissy tits won’t do it for me...that’s the sort of thing that is reserved for true _fags_ , is it not?”

“You’ve got it coming, Black,” Sedgwick growled as he got up, fists clenched. Sirius regretted his big mouth a little bit. Just a little.

“What exactly do I have coming? Are you going to beat me up? Prove to yourself how manly you are before you go home and play with your tits?” Sirius put his coffee down. “Really, Sedgwick. Perhaps you should just come out of the closet. It’s a bit lonely in there, isn’t it?”

Sedgwick’s fist hit Sirius’ face before he saw it coming. He stumbled backwards, feeling something hot trickle down his chin from his lip. Everyone had gone completely quiet and was staring in horror at the two of them. Peter was whispering to some people, no doubt taking bets about who would win the fight. “I’ll fucking beat you to pulp for calling me gay,” Sedgwick thundered, raising his fist again.

“Oh really,” Sirius retorted. “And then what? Are you going to go home and play with boobies and pretend to be all manly?”

This time Sirius managed to duck and drove his fist hard forward into Sedgwick’s stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

“That was for splitting my lip,” Sirius said, touching his knuckles to his bleeding lip. “What the fuck is your problem?!”

“Faggots like you and that half breed of a faggot werewolf,” Sedgwick growled once he got his breath back. “Shouldn’t be allowed to breathe the same air as the rest of us, you filthy scumbags of –“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sirius had planted a firm fist in the middle of his face, effectively breaking his nose.

“Don’t ever call me filthy again,” he spat and hit him again, this time hitting him square on the jaw and sending him to the floor. “And don’t even dare call my boyfriend filthy. The only filthy thing in this room is you and your ignorance and disgusting racist beliefs.”

James tugged at Sirius’ arm. “Better leave now,” he said lowly and nodded towards the door.

Sedgwick stumbled to his feet, his face contorted in rage and covered in blood as he launched himself at Sirius. Sirius did the only thing he could think of and transformed himself into his animal – a big black and frightening dog – and launched himself right back at Sedgwick. He knocked Sedgwick over and growled grimly, baring his canine teeth merely a hair’s width from his face. Sedgwick stared in horror at Sirius who gave him an angry bark and a growl before he backed off and transformed back.

“Don’t fucking mess with me Sedgwick,” Sirius said and brushed dust off his clothes. “And for the record, I’m not strictly _gay_. I’m a pansexual homo-amorous individual with monogamic tendencies,” he said matter-of-factly and adjusted his robes. “In common language that means I prefer a piece of sexy manflesh over tits any time. On the subject of half breeds, you should’ve taken better notes in class. Werewolves aren’t half breeds – they are human beings that have contracted a disease. It’s called Lycanthropy.” He walked over and looked down at Sedgwick with a scowl on his face. “Have fun picking up your shattered masculinity off the floor, knowing you got beaten by a _filthy half breed-shagging homo_.”

Sirius picked up his coffee, which was still warm, and left the tea room. Sedgwick was still lying on the floor, clutching his face in pain and anger. James followed Sirius. “You shouldn’t be allowed near idiots, you know that?” He looked over his shoulder. “Looks like Worley won the bet.”

“He started it,” Sirius muttered and touched his fingers to his swelling lip, wincing. “Dirtbag split my lip!”

“And you broke his nose and most likely also dislocated his jaw as well as gave him a real fright.” James rolled his eyes.

“Well, he shouldn’t have split my lip. Or insulted me and Remus.” Sirius touched his lip again, tenderly. He cursed when he saw it was still bleeding a fair lot.

“Here, let me clean that up for you.” James pointed his wand at Sirius’ chin and cleaned the blood away. Sirius’ lip was still swollen and split open. “Want some ice for that?”

“Yeah...”

“I’ll bring you some.” James gave him a pat on the shoulder and a shove down the hall towards his office.

Sirius’ mousy colleague looked at him in horror when he came back with a swollen and split lip. He didn’t bother explaining to her what had happened but merely sat down and tried to drink his coffee as pain free as possible. James brought him an icepack and Sirius kept it against his lip for most of the rest of the day.

He was still pressing the icepack against his lip when Remus came down to see him at closing time. He was tidying his desk one-handedly and looking so glum his colleague was tiptoeing in her part of the office when Remus came in.

“You know there’s a lot of gossip about you today, right?” he said. “What happened?”

Sirius looked up. “Sedgwick picked a fight with me,” he explained. “I sort of had to defend my honour. And yours.” He removed the icepack and touched his lip. It was numb, but there was still a dull, throbbing ache. “I hope he’s smart enough not to touch me again.”

Remus cupped Sirius’ cheek and lifted his face carefully, having a look at the lip. He stroked his thumb gently over the purplish swollen bit, making Sirius wince. “It looks pretty bad.” He kissed him softly and put the icepack back against his lip. “So, what did happen?”

“He called me a cocksucker. I informed him it was hardly an insult. He hit my face. I hit him in the guts. And then he said we were filthy and all sorts of other things so I broke his nose. James says I probably dislocated his jaw too.” Sirius sighed. “And when he attacked again I got my dog on and growled at him a bit and then I left.” He looked up at Remus who was practically speechless.

“You...do you realise that about half of what you did was practically _illegal_?”

Sirius shrugged. “It was worth it. No one gets to ruin my face _and_ insult me and my boyfriend without getting a little something back for it.”

“And what about the consequences?”

“I honestly don’t care. He’s a filthy bigot that likes to beat people up. So what if I put him in his place? Maybe he’ll think twice before he talks to me again.”

Remus sighed. “Let’s go home.” Sirius nodded and picked up his things.

“You know,” Sirius suddenly said, “you’re supposed to be all in awe over my heroic defending of your honour.”

“Am I now?”

Sirius grinned. “You could at least pretend to be.”

Remus smiled. “I suppose I am a _little_ bit flattered.”

They left office, leaving Sirius’ colleague looking after them in horror.

 

 

“Your lip’s looking a bit better.”

“No it’s not.”

“All right, it looks worse than ever.”

Sirius sighed and slid a little lower into the bath. “How was your first real day at the new job?”

“You mean apart from the news that my boyfriend got into a fight with a guy bigger than himself and knocked his face in?” Remus asked, his fingers drifting over Sirius’ arms and shoulders.

“My ardent defence of our honour.”

“That.” Remus chuckled. “It was fine. Some people are sceptical, some people are positive, some people seem indifferent...the work itself is all right. It’s pretty light stuff.”

“Couldn’t have been better?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Your successor sucks.” Sirius scrunched up his nose. “I’ve had to re-explain half of everything.”

“So you are the most cheerful of people, hm?” Remus squeezed his shoulders. “You haven’t been very talkative since we got home.”

“No I suppose not...I’m sorry. My lip hurts...and I’m still pissed off at the bastard. I hope his nose will heal crooked.”

“So friendly you are.”

Sirius half-turned in Remus’ arms, just enough to be able to look at him properly and at the same time managing to splash an awful lot of water onto the floor. “This is helping a lot, though. Being in bath with you. It’s really nice.”

Remus smiled. “Your lip really is looking better. It’s not as swollen anymore.”

“Yeah I guess...” Sirius settled back, leaning against Remus’ chest. “You should probably get a bigger bathtub. This one’s a little crammed.”

“Is it? I think it’s perfect. It allows for proper cosying up.”

“Mmmhhtrue.” Sirius rested his hands on Remus’ knees. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’m starting to get cramps in my legs.”

“Is that a hint?” Remus mused.

“Maybe.” Sirius squeezed his knees. “We don’t have to get out just yet...”

“Do you _want_ to get out?”

“Kinda...”

“Come on then,” Remus chuckled and nudged him.

They crawled out, dripping water everywhere, and wrapped themselves up in towels. Remus dealt with the pool on the floor with a swift vanishing spell.

“Wasn’t there that football game on TV you wanted to watch?” Sirius asked, wandering through to the living room and turning the TV on.

“Yeah. It should be on at nine.” Remus joined him and found the right channel. “There...ten minutes to go.”

At precisely nine they were curled up in front of the TV, Remus in pyjamas pants and wife beater, which he only purchased because Sirius insisted he did and Sirius himself bothering only with the pants.

“It’s Manchester United, isn’t it?” Sirius asked after a while.

“Yeah. They’re playing against Liverpool.”

“Mmmh.”

Sirius didn’t really follow the game. He was watching, but he was tired and just let Remus talk, smiling every time Remus got excited about something or other. He almost dozed off before half time.

“I’m going to bed.” Sirius yawned and stretched tiredly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Remus gave him a soft kiss. Sirius smiled tiredly and padded through to the bathroom first and then to bed.

When the game ended and Remus joined him, he found Sirius had left the bed lamp on for him and was fast asleep on his stomach, face half buried under the pillow. He stood looking at him for a while, warmth filling him up on the inside. _I really wonder how I got so lucky as to have someone like him in my life._ Remus crawled in next to him quietly so as not to disturb him and turned off the light. _Even if he’s a bit of a dork sometimes._

 

*

 

9.

Stanislav Sedgwick stopped coming round the tea room. Rumours had it that his defeat by the hand of Sirius Black had humiliated him so much he didn’t even press charges towards him. Sirius Black didn’t care, but fact was that Remus Lupin was seen more commonly in said tea room, with or without Sirius. Sirius’ circle of friends and acquaintances were quick to accept him, due to his low key and friendly nature.

“You’re becoming some sort of celebrity,” Sirius commented and showed Remus the copy of the Prophet that had been lying around in the tea room.

“I saw it this morning but I didn’t have time to read it. What does it say?” Remus glanced over. “I wish they’d stop referring to me as ‘werewolf Remus Lupin’...as if that’s the only thing I am.” He made a face.

“Maybe you should wear a werewolf mask to work tomorrow. I’m sure your colleagues will be thrilled.” Sirius opened the Prophet and found the right page. “ _Werewolf Remus Lupin growing out of his job? Lupin has shown an extraordinary talent for picking contradictory legislation apart and amending it. Three of his suggestions have been approved and it is questionable whether his official position as ‘assistant’ will be enough for him in the long run. However, current legislation does not allow werewolves key positions in the Ministry. Minister of Magic Achilles B. C. Doubleday speaks warmly on Lupin’s behalf and does not deny the possibility that preventive legislation might soon be altered. For this to happen there has to be a majority of votes in the..._ and then there’s some stuff on the legal procedures and...that’s it.”

“Hm.” Remus took a large sip of his coffee. “That’s all very nice, but nothing’s going to happen overnight. I’ve only been in this job for two weeks. I’ve still got to prove my worth a lot more before they’ll alter legislation, because they know it’ll mean that _I_ ’ll be getting that position...”

“Yes. But I would like to point out to you, my dear Remus, that this is the first public pat on the shoulder you’ve got in two weeks.” Sirius smiled and Remus couldn’t help smiling back.

“That is very true...and at least the reporters stopped flocking outside my door,” he said. “I’m old news.”

“You just wait until all this comes through. You won’t be old news anymore.” Sirius nudged him.

“It might even be years, Sirius.”

“Maybe. But you don’t know that yet.” He put the Prophet away and got himself a fresh mug of coffee. “I’ll probably be home really late tonight...James and I are wrapping up our work. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Again?” Remus sighed regrettably.

“Tonight’s the last time. We don’t have all that much left to do...but it might stretch out a little.” Sirius gave him a quick kiss. “I promise.”

 

 

Thursday morning, barely twenty-four hours after Sirius and James presented their work for the Department of Experimental Magic; the whole thing was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. When Sirius woke up, Remus was already reading the article.

“Talk about being a celebrity,” Remus said amusedly. “They’re all over you and James.”

Sirius grinned as he saw that there was a large photograph of him and James holding their presentation on the front, with the headline _Auror Apprentices Sirius Black and James Potter discover seven new aspects of Transgenic Auto-transfiguration_. “Does it say anything awesome?” he asked, shuffling closer until his head rested on Remus’ shoulder and he could read along.

“Lots. And look, it quotes Albus Dumbledore: _Undoubtedly among the cleverer discoveries in recent time._ That’s pretty cool coming from the guy who discovered twelve uses of dragon blood,” Remus said.

“Does that mean James and I get our own Chocolate Frog Cards?” Sirius asked. He sounded more than a little hopeful.

“You might.” Remus chuckled. “Good morning by the way.” He closed the newspaper and put it away for then to lean over Sirius and kiss him softly.

Sirius kissed him back, smiling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck. “Mmmh... my morning just got infinitely brighter...” he murmured and kissed him again.

“It wasn’t enough for you to have your face plastered on the front of the biggest wizarding newspaper in the UK?” Remus teased.

“Might have contributed,” Sirius giggled. “But it still doesn’t beat having your gloriously naked boyfriend kiss you...like you just did.”

“Want me to do it again?” Remus grinned, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh, I don’t know... that is entirely up to you.” Sirius shifted a little and Remus with him, dropping himself heavily on top of Sirius, who squealed in delight and amusement.

“Rascal,” he muttered and kissed Sirius again, warm and deep.

“Fancy getting in late for work today?” Sirius asked, deliberately rubbing himself against Remus as best he could with Remus lying on top of him. Remus opened his mouth for a breathless gasp and Sirius wasn’t slow to pull his head down to a hot open mouthed kiss, nudging his tongue playfully against Remus’.

Remus pressed him down, slowly grinding his hips against Sirius’, their cocks hardening rapidly. “Actually...” he murmured and kissed him again, flicking his tongue against Sirius’ lips. “We don’t have to be _late_...”

“Mmh...I sort of like that idea better...” Sirius rolled the covers off them, finding it was getting too hot under them, and taking the opportunity to grab Remus’ ass. “Quickie?”

“Yeah,” Remus breathed, reaching between them to take both cocks into his hand, stroking firmly and urgently as Sirius sneaked one hand into Remus’ unruly hair and pressed their mouths together once more. Remus moaned into his mouth and let go of their cocks to grind his hips towards Sirius’ again, pressing down harder. “I’m going to suck you off,” he murmured into Sirius’ ear, causing him to falter for half a second with a slight surprised gasp.

Remus kissed him hard and then slid down swiftly and closed his mouth around Sirius’ cock with a slightly breathless moan. Sirius tensed, staring at Remus’ lips around his cock, shivering in heavy arousal. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch better, moaning and gasping as Remus’ deliciously warm mouth slid over his cock. “Remus, I’m not going to – fuck –“ Sirius gasped, shuddering as he saw the hint of a smile, bucking into Remus’ mouth as he hollowed his cheeks around him. “Harder,” Sirius hissed. “Use your teeth!” He caught sight of a questioning glance from Remus but he just nodded in response, curling his hands into tight fists.

He felt the sharp pang of pain immediately and cried out, the pain bringing him to the very edge and he whimpered, thrusting his hips forward in desperation. Remus grazed his teeth on him again, as gently as he could, the sensation was enough to finish Sirius off completely and he cried out, coming hard into Remus’ mouth. Remus withdrew and swallowed convulsively before he looked up at Sirius. “Teeth?”

Sirius nodded breathlessly. “I like the pain...gets me off.” He drew himself up and pulled Remus closer. “Come here...” he kissed him softly, grinning as he tasted himself on his lips.

“Had I known you liked teeth I’d have done it before,” Remus said and kissed him again.

“Now you know...though, it turns me on _really_ fucking hard...makes me come almost instantly.” Sirius nudged him to get up onto his knees in front of him. “Don’t do it if you want me to _last_.” He pressed a kiss to Remus’ stomach, his hand already closing around his cock.

“I sort of noticed,” Remus said breathlessly. Sirius just grinned and then bent his head lower to lick.

“What gets _you_ off really fast?” Sirius asked, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “Now that we don’t want to be late for work and all...” He lapped his tongue at Remus’ cock again, and then took him into his mouth, giving him a long, slow suck at first.

Remus closed his eyes briefly, spreading his legs a little more to steady himself. “A finger or two up my ass,” he finally said, voice shaking a little. Sirius nodded slightly, not letting him slip out of his mouth. He sucked hard, rubbing his tongue against his cock, eyes closing as he enjoyed the taste and the feel of his cock in his mouth.

Sirius let one hand slip in between Remus’ ass cheeks, nudging his finger against his entrance. He felt Remus shudder and he chose the moment to slide his finger inside, twirling his tongue around the head of his cock at the same time. _Like this? Or do you need a little more?_ Sirius crooked his finger, searching for his prostate. He was sure he’d found it when Remus let out a sharp moan and he kept nudging his finger against it, sucking firmly at the same time, loving how Remus shivered and gasped and tensed and finally let go and came into his mouth. Sirius swallowed and withdrew his finger, licking at his cock until he’d gone all soft.

“Like that?” he asked, resting his face against Remus’ stomach, looking up. Remus nodded, still rather shivery.

“Like that,” he confirmed and sank down, feeling a little wobbly. Sirius leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

“There’s still time for breakfast...” he murmured. “But I’ll go wash my hands first...”

Remus smiled. “I’ll get breakfast started.” He scrambled off the bed and started picking out clothes while Sirius slipped into the bathroom and scrubbed his hands clean. When he had gotten dressed and had done his hair, Remus was already in the kitchen, frying eggs and making toast.

“Hello there sexy werewolf,” he said and put his arms around him, kissing his neck and burying his nose in his hair. “Just wanted to say I love you.” Sirius wandered off to the fridge to grab the orange juice, not giving Remus much time to react.

“Hey,” Remus protested, his heart in his throat. “Can’t just walk off.” He turned around and reached out for Sirius’ chin, pulling him gently closer for a kiss. “Love you too.” They smiled at each other, happiness bubbling in their stomachs.

Sirius laid the small dining table at the end of the kitchen and Remus served slightly burnt toast with perfectly fried eggs. They kept sending each other fluttery glances and smiles as they ate, too distracted to even taste the food properly, and ended up leaving the dishes undone and piled up on the counter. They were only one minute late for work.

 

 

Shortly before lunch break, James burst into Sirius’ office.

“Look at this!” he grinned and threw a bunch of opened envelopes at him. “Invitations!” Sirius picked them up and looked through them. All of them were very fancy and official looking, with ancient crests pressed into the wax. One in particular caught Sirius’ eye; a triangular crest with a ram in the middle and the words _Schola Nigra Franconiae_ surrounding the triangle.

“Black School of Franconia?” he asked, looking up at James. “ _The_ Black School of Franconia?” James just grinned at him. Sirius opened it and pulled out a letter that with much class and pomposity requested Mr. James Potter and Mr. Sirius Black to give a lecture within the near future. Sirius stared at it for full two minutes in shock, then opened the other envelopes, pulling out letters from Universidad de Salamanca, Académie de Magie Sainte Geneviève and Panepistímo Makedonías, all requesting the same.

“Isn’t it awesome?” James grinned. “Isn’t that the coolest thing ever? You just wait; I bet you they’re not the only wizarding universities that want our pretty arses in their lecture halls.”

“I can’t believe this... we only gave the presentation yesterday!” Sirius stared at the envelopes on his desk, unable to comprehend that this was actually happening. “This is... insane...”

“Totally. And now look at this.” James handed him another open envelope. “Invitation to a ball on Saturday. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black and partners.”

“Oh hey, that’s cool.” Sirius pulled the invitation out and read it over. “What are we supposed to do there?”

James shrugged. “Suppose we’re just supposed to mingle and small talk and pose for photos and drink their expensive champagne.”

“Yeah...” Sirius looked up at James. “Does this all mean we’ll get onto the Chocolate Frog Cards? I mean... you know.”

“I don’t know. Would be cool, wouldn’t it?” James grinned. “We’re getting pretty famous because of our genius strike of random.”

“Mmmhh.” Sirius nodded, looking at the invitation again. “Oh.” His face fell.

“What?”

“It’s full moon on Saturday...”

“Oh dear...” James sighed. Sirius looked crushed. “If it makes you feel better about it, I suppose I can go with you instead of bringing Lily...”

“Yeah...I don’t know.” Sirius shrugged.

“You’re not going to sit at home and be depressed, are you? You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”

“While Remus is tearing himself apart in St. Mungo’s?” Sirius sighed. “I don’t know, James...”

“Even if there wasn’t a ball and it had been any normal evening, it wouldn’t change anything. You’d be at home reading a book or whatever you’d be doing, while he’d be in St. Mungo’s.” James patted his shoulder. “There’s not much you can do about that, unless you discover a miracle cure for Lycanthropy...”

“Well, maybe I will,” Sirius said vehemently. “I’ll discover a fucking cure for Lycanthropy!”

James smiled. “Even you, Sirius, won’t discover a cure for Lycanthropy in two days.” He squeezed his shoulder. “Now, cheer up. We’ll go together and have some expensive champagne.”

Sirius nodded reluctantly. “Okay.”

Two owls fluttered in and dropped off two envelopes. James picked them up. “Carmarthen Academy of Alchemy. I must admit I was waiting for this one...”

“Another lecture invite?”

“Yep.”

 

*

 

10.

Sirius Black was fussing about a very pale Remus Lupin who insisted he was fine.

“I’m serious, Remus. I’ll stay at home with you if you’re not feeling well.”

“I’m fine. I’ll come with you.” He adjusted his dress robes in front of the mirror. “You want me to come with you, right?”

“Yes...”

“And this is important for you, right?”

“Yes...”

“Ergo, I’m coming with you.” Remus turned around. “We’ve been through this. It’s a late rising tonight. I can be with you for a few hours until I’ve got to go to St. Mungo’s.”

“Are you sure you want to? You really don’t look well...” Sirius sighed, reaching out to touch Remus’ face.

“I want to. I _really_ want to come with you,” Remus murmured. “Don’t worry about me.”

“All right.” Sirius caved. “But then I’ll also go with you to St. Mungo’s.”

Remus smiled. “All right. Now get dressed before James and Lily get here.”

Sirius scrambled into his clothes, only just managing to get ready when James showed up with Lily by his side. “Are you two puppies ready?” James asked, grinning as Sirius checked his reflection in the mirror and went to look for a comb.

“We’re not puppies,” Sirius said, carefully fixing his hair.

“True. Only Sirius is a puppy,” Remus added. Sirius rolled his eyes and put the comb away.

“Would you rather be a cub?”

James chuckled. “Sirius shut up. We’ve got to get going.”

They made it to the ball within a matter of minutes. Sirius complained that Apparating messed with his hair, but soon forgot all about it. The ball was majestic– nothing like the school balls or Ministry balls he’d attended. Aside from the most renowned wizards of Great Britain, there seemed to be quite a lot of foreign wizards as well, some of which they had never heard of before, and some of which they recognised as influential and some of which they knew from science.

“And _this_ we were invited to?” Sirius asked incredulously. He clutched Remus’ arm hard. “One’d think we’d invented peace on bloody earth...”

“No, we only discovered seven new ways of Animagus Transformation,” James grinned and Lily looked at him adoringly. Sirius thought he was going to puke.

“ _Transgenic Auto-Transfiguration,_ ” he corrected. “That justifies this? I mean, I know it’s pretty awesome, and that a lot of people were taken aback and all, but...” Sirius trailed off, not sure what he was even protesting against.

“Just relax and enjoy!” James nudged him.

The porter showed them towards the foyer where they stopped for a few photos and then proceeded to go inside, where James was the first to find the champagne. Remus turned a sickly shade of pale upon the sight of it.

“Are you all right?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded, but Sirius wasn’t entirely convinced. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

They didn’t have to go far before someone wanted to talk to them, and so the evening passed; Sirius conversed with wizards and witches about his discoveries, or their discoveries or anything else related to Science of Magic, while Remus either patiently stood by or fell into conversation with someone else. When Sirius discovered that his parents were present at the ball, he made a disgusted a face and led Remus around them in a wide circle, in an attempt to avoid them. He didn’t need to, as they pretended not to have seen Sirius at all, much less the werewolf by his side.

It was while Sirius was talking to the British Minister of Magical Science that Remus subtly nudged him and whispered that he should get going soon.

“Excuse me, Minister,” Sirius said politely and took a few steps away with Remus, who looked positively the worst he possibly could. The Minister watched them curiously. Sirius glanced at the clock – it was ten minutes past ten, and the full moon would be rising at ten forty. “Do you want to leave now? I’ll take you.”

“I can make my way to St. Mungo’s myself if you’d rather stay,” Remus said, shaking his head. “I don’t mind, honest.”

“But dear, is the man sick?” the Minister asked, looking rather worried.

“Yes,” Sirius said, supporting his hand on Remus’ back. “We’re having a moon crisis. Excuse me, but we must leave now.”

“Moon crisis...” Remus managed a chuckle. “That, and a furry little problem, or what would you say, Sirius?”

Sirius smiled. “And a furry little problem.” He said his goodbyes to the Minister and took Remus to the foyer, from whence they could Apparate to St. Mungo’s, where Remus reported his arrival at the reception desk.

“Oh thank goodness you’re here, Mr. Lupin, we were getting worried. Why so late?”

“He was being stubborn and went with me to a party,” Sirius said before Remus could answer.

The secretary gave them a little smile. “Your chamber is ready. I presume you know the way.” She looked at Remus questioningly.

Remus nodded and led the way down a hall and through a door Sirius never knew was there – not that he knew a lot about St. Mungo’s in the first place – and down a flight of stairs to another door. This door was labelled _Werewolf Chambers_. On the other side of the door was a second reception desk, behind which was an elderly looking Healer.

“Mr. Lupin, you are later than usual. Come, this way please,” the Healer said and led them down to a door marked _Remus Lupin_. Remus looked like he was going to throw up and have a panic attack at the same time.

“Remus,” Sirius said softly, touching his cheek. It was cold and clammy. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“No.” Remus shook his head. “Go back to the ball. And tell James from me that he looks ridiculous in that suit.”

“I can’t go back. You know that.”

“Sirius –“

“You got what you wanted when you insisted on coming with me, okay? Now I’m insisting on staying with you. I mean it, Remus. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

Remus gave him a heartbreaking look and then wrapped his arms around Sirius in a crushing hug. “I’ve been through this so many times I can’t count them...but it still scares me every time,” he whispered. “I’m more scared you won’t be there after...this...”

“I promise I’ll be there,” Sirius whispered back, squeezing him hard. “I love you. I’ll be there.”

The Healer cleared his throat and Remus reluctantly let go of Sirius. He went inside the chamber and the Healer closed the door and bolted it shut. There was a small porthole-like window in the thick door and Sirius looked in. Remus was standing there, fists clenched and eyes shut, chest heaving rapidly. Sirius watched in horror and strange fascination as he saw how Remus fought against himself, trying to not let the wolf take over his body and mind, and lose the battle. He rested his forehead against the window, eyes shut so he wouldn’t see the werewolf on the other side leap against the walls and the door and howl, muttering something to himself. _I will find a fucking cure, Remus. I promise, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do, I’ll find a fucking cure..._

“You must be Sirius Black?” the Healer asked and Sirius looked up. He realised now that Remus’ chamber wasn’t the only one from whence there were howls and cries.

“Yes,” he answered. The Healer nodded.

“I read the newspapers, of course.” He went towards the reception desk and picked up a jug of coffee, offering Sirius some. Sirius shook his head. “Remus doesn’t usually have anyone with him down here...neither do any of the others, to be fair.”

“Why not?”

“Some don’t want their loved ones to see what they become. Some don’t have loved ones. Others hide their condition – or try to – and come here in secrecy...” the Healer sighed and sat down. “A long while ago he took people down here every now and then. They all ran off as soon as transformation set in, and I never saw them again. I don’t think Remus did either.”

“I’m not going to run off,” Sirius said defensively.

“No, of course not,” the Healer said mildly but Sirius had a feeling he wasn’t being entirely sincere. He stepped back and threw a look into the porthole. The enraged werewolf on the other side was in the process of shattering a chair. Sirius thought he saw a cut across the snout.

“When will the moon set?”

“This morning, four forty. The sun will rise at four forty-seven,” the Healer said. “Are you sure you don’t want a cup of coffee?”

“I’m quite sure.” Sirius looked away. “I’ll be back before moonset.”

Sirius had already left when the Healer muttered to himself sadly and glanced down the corridor at the row of closed doors. “They always leave...” Sirius went straight home, but instead of going inside, he went to the garage and got out his giant motorcycle. He put his goggles on, looked around for unsuspecting Muggles, and then shot into the sky with a loud roar.

He went up as high as he could, until it got hard to breathe, and then hovered over the gleaming city. From his position up high he could see far to the west a dazzling red sunset. He looked around, down at the dark land far beneath him, the black of the sea and the stars to the east. Eventually he sped off towards the setting sun, across England, Wales and the Irish Sea. He raced across Ireland, sweeping low over the Cliffs of Moher, watching the Atlantic Ocean crash against the rock. From there he went north, through heavy rain and winds, passing from Northern Ireland to Scotland. It was freezing cold, but he didn’t care. His mind wasn’t really on what he saw or where he went – he went with his impulses, turning the bike to whichever direction fancied him.

“I’ll take you up here someday, Remus... just you and me and my bike.” He hovered over the coastal city of Aberdeen. It was late now, somewhere close to one in the morning. Sirius patted his motorcycle affectionately. “It’s been too long, old mate.” He sighed, looking south, in the general direction of London. He turned the bike. “Time to go home.”

Sirius parked his motorcycle close to St. Mungo’s and walked the rest of the way. He couldn’t see the moon anymore for buildings, and the sky was already glowing in the east. He was still soaked and freezing, but a quick drying charm solved that problem.

“I said I’d be back,” Sirius said as he entered the door to the Werewolf Chambers. The elderly Healer looked up at him.

“So you are, Mr. Black.” Sirius strode over to Remus’ chamber, looking in. The werewolf looked haggard and tired, but still ferocious.

“How long?”

“It should only be a matter of minutes.”

The door opened and in came several Healers. Sirius didn’t regard them. He was looking at the werewolf that was his boyfriend, counting the seconds, and eventually, when the transformation set in, he stared wide eyed until Remus was back, collapsing onto the floor weakly. “Open the door!” Sirius urged, neither knowing nor having the authority to do it himself.

One of the newly arrived Healers opened the door for him, and despite her gently orders that he stay out, Sirius quickly slipped past her and ran to Remus’ side. “You should let me have a look at him,” she said, but Sirius ignored her and dropped to his knees beside him.

“Remus?” he asked, pale, reaching out to touch his face. There was indeed a long cut across his nose and cheek. He was unconscious. “What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he awake?”

“He is exhausted, Sir. Now please step aside and let me tend to him,” she said firmly and this time Sirius obeyed, though he didn’t go far. She healed his cuts and wounds the best she could and conjured up a stretcher for him. Sirius followed her as she took Remus to a ward. “He’ll be all right once he’s had some sleep and some rest.”

Sirius nodded, pulling a chair close and seating himself next to Remus, clutching his hand. “Thank you.”

“Don’t wake him up. When he does, be kind and send for me.” Sirius nodded again and she left them.

“Bloody hell, Remus...” he murmured, gazing at him. The cut on his nose had been healed, but there was a reddish scar in its place. There were several more, though none of them had been critical wounds. Sirius sighed as he relaxed, his own exhaustion finally kicking in. He rested his arms on the bed, still clutching Remus’ hand, and laid his head down, allowing himself some sleep.

 

 

When Sirius woke up it was to Remus’ gentle tugging of his hand. He blinked and raised his head slowly, his neck feeling stiff from the uncomfortable position. “Remus?” he smiled, sitting up and scooting closer. “Are you all right? How are you feeling?”

Remus smiled warmly. “Wonderful.” He brought Sirius’ hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “I’m sorry to wake you. You have a visitor.” Remus nodded towards someone standing near the door. Sirius was surprised to see the Minister of Magical Science there. He cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

“I am quite sorry to intrude, Mr. Black. Your friend, Mr. Potter, said you would be here,” he explained. Sirius shook his hand, rather dumbfounded. “I have had a nice chat with Mr. Lupin. However, the purpose behind my visit is – as I’m sure you no doubt already know – is that I regret that our conversation last night was interrupted, due to...err, obvious reasons... and I thought it would be best to continue it as soon as possible.”

Sirius stared. “I’m sorry Sir, but I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Remus chuckled and squeezed his hand, which only served to confuse Sirius even more.

“Oh, but of course not,” the Minister said. “The point is, I want to offer you a job. We have a highly competent team of Magical Scientists and I would like to see you become one of them.”

“I – what?”

“I understand that you have expressed a wish to continue your Auror Apprenticeship, but to me it was quite evident from our conversation last night that you have quite a passion for Magical Science. Mr. Potter confirmed this.”

“What would I be doing?” Sirius asked, a flash of hope and ambition flaring up inside him.

“Anything you want. You can work on your own projects if you wish, or you can join a pre-existing project if you want to. We would be highly honoured to have you with us.”

“Anything I want?” Sirius asked, glancing at Remus. The Minister nodded.

“Precisely.”

Remus squeezed his hand. “Take it. I’ve known from the beginning that this is what you want,” he said softly. Sirius didn’t need long to think about it.

“All right.” He nodded. “I’ll take it.”

“Excellent!” The Minister burst out gleefully. He shook hands with Sirius again. “I will see to it that you will have your own workspace.”

“Minister, when will I start?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I have not mentioned this. Blame me and my advancing age... But of course you can start on Monday if you wish.”

“On Monday? _Tomorrow?_ ”

“I do believe it is Monday tomorrow. Is it not?”

“Yes it is,” Remus answered. Sirius only nodded.

“Perfect! I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Black. Have a joyous Sunday!” The Minister smiled. “And to you too, Mr. Lupin.”

Remus raised his hand in greeting and the Minister left.

“You _knew_?” Sirius asked him incredulously.

“Yes.” Remus smiled affectionately. “You’ve had a project for the past two years with James. While you were completing it...you literally glowed. You enjoyed it. I knew you weren’t honest when you told me way back when that you wanted to be an Auror.” Sirius protested but Remus just shook his head. “I didn’t say you lied to me. I think you weren’t being honest to yourself about what you wanted.”

Sirius didn’t answer, but fell into deep thoughts. A Healer brought them lunch but Sirius only picked at it and then gave his share to Remus. “For how long did you talk to him before you woke me?”

“For some time. I’d been watching you sleep for a little while when he came in...we discussed you and your project until he asked me whether I would wake you up,” Remus said. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“No, I didn’t mind.” Sirius smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Remus kissed him back softly, his eyes gleaming when Sirius pulled back.

“Thank you,” he said suddenly.

“For what?”

“For being there when I woke up,” Remus said. He blinked a couple of times, but despite his efforts, a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Hey,” Sirius said warmly, clasping his hand tightly. “I said I would. I stick to my promises.” Remus nodded but didn’t say anything. “You really were afraid I would leave you, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely, somewhat shamefully.

“I’m never going to leave you.” Sirius wiped the tear away with the palm of his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t cry. I’ll never leave you.”

Remus managed a small smile. “I believe you.”

“You better.” Sirius kissed him again. “When do you get to leave here?”

“When I want to. I don’t feel much like staying in bed any longer...”

“Great.” Sirius grinned suddenly. “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?”

“Uh – no, I don’t think so.” Remus gave him a puzzled look. “Why?”

“Today you will.”


End file.
